


Star Wars: The Callista Saga- Episode 1

by Batistasprincess



Series: The Callista Saga [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Originally started on 4/4/16, Romance, might be smut later on, takes place during episode 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batistasprincess/pseuds/Batistasprincess
Summary: Callista Buir-Kenobi, the Granddaughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi has her life turned upside down when she meets Kylo Ren. Kylo is trying to find Luke Skywalker and Callista is wanting answers to who she truly is and what the force has in store for her and Kylo. Will the differences for Kylo and Callista break them or will they achieve their goals? (takes place during episode 7)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Callista Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899145
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. A New Saga

_**Running…** _

  
  


_**She was running into the darkness and her heart was beating so hard she could hear it. Storm troopers were after her and she wasn’t sure why. All she wanted was to scream at them to go away, she wasn’t about to cry either. She knew not to show them any weakness and she felt the lightsaber tap against her leg.** _

  
  


_**She hated the First Order with all her being but yet she couldn’t fight them. It would be her against an unknown number of Storm troopers and Sith if any were with them. She was a long way from home and being all alone wasn’t good in this time.** _

  
  


“ _ **How the hell did they find me?” She had thought to herself.**_

  
  


_**The woman ran over the bridge and into the forest of the planet she stayed at. The footsteps were getting closer to her and the woman had to make a choice. Quickly she force jumped into the trees and watched the ground below. Her breathing was heavy but not enough that they could hear it. White flashed into her vision as the Troopers ran past her hiding place. She couldn’t help but to chuckle and smile at the fact they were dimwits.** _

  
  


“ _ **Split up and search the area. He wants the girl alive do you hear me? Alive!” A female’s voice yelled.**_

  
  


_**The lightsabred one blinked in surprised. After they all were out of eye and ear shot she jumped down and looked around. She let out a breath and went to walk back to her ship to hightail it out of there but from the shadows he stood there. She nearly missed him because he blended perfectly into the night. Her hand moved down to her waste, ready for battle if it called.** _

  
  


_**The person across from her dressed in all black and she saw him wearing a mask. His right hand was also at his.** _

  
  


“ _ **So it is you.”**_

  
  


_**It was a man…** _

  
  


“ _ **Who are you?” She asked.**_

  
  


“ _ **Kylo, Kylo Ren.” He answered.**_

  
  


_**With a flick of his left hand the woman felt herself being lifted off the ground. In shock she let out a scream.** _

  
  


Callista woke up with a start; it was always like this after that dream, that nightmare. The lone grey Jedi knew it was around six am, the sun was out and it hurt her eyes slightly. Callista grabbed the lace ribbon from the side of her bed stand and slipped it on. It dimmed the light and her eyes felt better. Callista took after her Lunoxian genes with the eye condition. Even if one was only half Lunoxian, there’s still a fifty-fifty percent chance on getting it. How she longed to go home to Lunox after three years.

  
  


Three years ago was when the First Order took control of Lunox after Kylo Ren had joined them. She had heard of the man but didn’t know who he truly was. Callista wasn’t scared of him though; no she saw him as a man that coward behind a mask.

  
  


Callista got out of bed and landed on the floor. Currently she was on a planet by the name of Takodana and was staying at Maz Kanata’s castle for the time being. Callista would end up doing odd jobs for Maz like supplies runs, tending to the people there and things like that. Callista wasn’t a smuggler like some would think but she could fight like one. Callista never let anyone boss her around and her fighting showed it.

  
  


Callista picked up the covers to her bed and saw her lightsaber under it. She put her hand out and the saber flew into her palm. Callista took a look at it and set it on her belt hook. She had a feeling that it was going to be one of those days that seemed to repeat. But before Callista could even leave her room she heard a knock at the door.

  
  


“Yes?”

  
  


The door opened and standing at the door way was Maz. Callista turned to her and smiled.

  
  


“Mornin’ Maz, what can I do for you?”

  
  


“I’m here to talk to you Calli, may I come in?”

  
  


“Oh please do.”

  
  


Maz shut the door behind her and made it into the room. Callista’s room was made up of her bed, a small bedside table, another larger table and a few chairs. Callista didn’t need much and Maz knew that. Maz took one of the chairs and brought it toward the bed. Callista sat on the bed and watched Maz. Maz had smiled at the girl, her eyes filled with wisdom, kindness and understanding. Maz had met Callista’s Mother once when Alya was on a mission. Alya needed to meet up a contact and Maz, she was able to tell that Alya was a force user. The two fostered a friendship over the years and Alya knew Maz would take care of her daughter.

  
  


“Callista it’s been how many years now? Four maybe even five since your Father had died three since the First Order took over Lunox. You came to me only a week before that happened. I bet you miss everyone, I wouldn’t blame you. When your Mother asked me to keep you safe, I wasn’t expecting it to be this long, but I am happy for the help you’ve given me.”

  
  


“Maz…where are you going with this?”

  
  


“I was thinking Calli, maybe you could go to Lunox for a week or two.”

  
  


This surprised Callista; no way would she have expected Maz to suggest this. Maz looked into the young girl’s eyes with a smile on her face. To Callista, Maz also was like a Grandmother. The thought of Callista leaving Maz felt foreign to her. Maz kept her smile on and got off of the chair. Maz walked over and took Callista’s left hand in hers. Callista didn’t notice at first but a tear slipped down from covered eyes.

  
  


“Callista?”

  
  


“I…I’m sorry Maz; just the thought is shocking. I mean I want to but I don’t want to leave you. I mean I don’t want you to get hurt or anything.”

  
  


Maz laughed.

  
  


“Child, I’ve been runnin this castle for thousands of years. I can take care of myself. Plus you’ve been working yourself a lot as of late. You do deserve a vacation! Go on, go to Lunox and see your relative…just with your saber I’d be careful. With the First Order running around out there, who knows what may be in store for you.”

  
  


Callista nodded.

  
  


“Alright fine, I’ll go…but Maz.”

  
  


“Yes child?”

  
  


“Call me if anything happens will you?”

  
  


Both Callista and Maz laughed as Callista mentally smiled.

  
  


_Meanwhile…_

  
  


Kylo Ren felt something strong within the force. It wasn’t the call of the light side of the force. But it was the force indeed. Kylo was in his room when he felt a wave of it course through him and the rest of Star Killer base. Kylo took in a breath as he got up from his bed and walked over to the window.

  
  


“It is a strong pull in the force.”

  
  


General Hux rolled his eyes as he watched Kylo look out amongst the stars.

  
  


“Is something the matter General?”

  
  


“No…”

  
  


“That’s a lie.”

  
  


“Stay out of my head Ren.”

  
  


Kylo chuckled under his breath knowing that he was caught. Kylo turned to Hux and Hux looked annoyed more than normal. Over the past few weeks both Kylo and Snoke have felt that the force was more active. They both knew it wasn’t from Rey but from someone else.

  
  


“It isn’t from the scavenger girl.” Kylo said out loud.

  
  


“Well we know that. Snoke did say that it wasn’t her.” Hux replied.

  
  


Kylo didn’t say anything; he was lost in his thoughts when Hux’s com link went off. It broke Kylo out of his trance and he knew it was Snoke calling. Kylo didn’t need Hux to say anything and with that he walked over to Hux and passed him bumping into him. Hux jolted over a spot and followed Kylo out the door.

  
  


  
  


The theater where Snoke’s hologram was light dimly so Hux and Ren could see where they were going. The two of them waited bridge for the transmission to go through. Hux and Kylo had tension already from the last meeting with Snoke. Kylo had to put up with Hux complain about Kylo and the force. Kylo wanted to drive his lightsaber though Hux’s heart because of it.

  
  


With a bleep the hologram activated and Snoke’s image appeared. Both Hux and Ren bowed to the leader and Snoke looked at them.

  
  


“I sense the force is acting up once again.” Snoke spoke.

  
  


“I have as well Supreme leader.” Kylo replied.

  
  


Snoke didn’t speak at first; he looked displeased with the reply Kylo had given him. But just as fast his eyes opened with a spark in them. Kylo and Hux took noticed of this and watched carefully.

  
  


“Check the planets we control. Knight of Ren, go out and lead it yourself. I believe that the one belongs to one of them. Remember Skywalker must be found.”

  
  


“Yes Supreme leader.”

  
  


The hologram turned off before Hux could get a word in. Hux then turned his attention to Kylo. Kylo though felt like the wind was knocked out of him with a thought he just had.

  
  


“ _Is it really you?”_


	2. Found

Kylo Ren was in his room again as Phasma prepped her troops for the trip. Kylo was meditating to try to find the source of the force waves. Kylo couldn’t shake up the thought it could have been her. No, not Rey like he had said. Rey was strong in the force on her own merit but for Kylo he had sensed another. He was trying to place where in the blasted galaxy he felt her though. Kylo felt himself getting enraged by not being able to.

  
  


Kylo opened his eyes and grabbed what seemed to be a marble. He tossed it up into the air and a map of the star systems came to be. Kylo studied the map for a moment to try to find the source.

  
  


“Where are you?”

  
  


Kylo felt the force again act up. To him though it was like a gentle wave. His eyes went wide as he swore it was the light trying to pull him in.

  
  


“Grandfather please show me the power of the dark side. I feel the pull of the light once more…”

  
  


Kylo then felt another wave but it wasn’t from the light side. No, this time it was from her. Kylo placed his right hand a few inches away from the hologram. Kylo tried to focus in on it but only could find the system. It was the Western Reaches and Kylo knew he had to contact Snoke. Kylo shut off the hologram and got to his feet. He pressed a button on the wall and waited.

  
  


“Commander Ren.” Hux’s voice rang out.

  
  


“General Hux, arrange an emergency meeting between Snoke and I.”

  
  


“Yes Commander.”

  
  


  
  


By the time Ren made it to the theater, Snoke and Hux were waiting for him. Kylo had his helmet on but Snoke could see that Kylo’s eyes were looking up at him. Hux looked upset as always and Kylo just brushed the look off. Kylo didn’t have time for Hux’s crappy attitude.

  
  


“Knight of Ren what is it that you want?” Snoke asked.

  
  


“Supreme leader, I believe I have found the source of the issue.” Kylo spoke.

  
  


“Have you now?”

  
  


“We do not control the system or the planet most likely but they are in the Western Reaches.”

  
  


Snoke didn’t say anything.

  
  


“Supreme leader, I believe that Ren isn’t fully sure in this. I don’t want to waste our troops time on a hopeless chase.” Hux spoke up.

  
  


“Supreme Leader, the force has lead me to her.”

  
  


Snoke stayed silent for a few moments before he spoke up once more.

  
  


“Gerenal Hux make sure Captain Phasma’s unit is ready for departure. Ren, you are to go to the Western Reaches and find the cause of this.”

  
  


“Yes Supreme Leader.” Both Kylo and Hux said.

  
  


The hologram of Snoke vanished and both Kylo and Hux turned to leave the room. The tension between the two could be felt. Hux was getting annoyed with the fact they haven’t got the map, and Kylo was annoyed with Hux being a hater.

  
  


“Ren.” Hux said.

  
  


“General.” Kylo said turning to him.

  
  


“I hope your judgment is valid. Remember we need to find the map to Skywalker, dilly-dallying isn’t necessary.”

  
  


“General, you need to trust me like the Supreme Leader does.”

  
  


Hux stopped waking and Kylo took a few steps ahead of him before he stopped. Kylo knew that Hux was feeling upset and he didn’t need to read his mind.

  
  


“I don’t trust you Commander Ren! How can I when you let that droid escape. How many times did you fail in a mission?!”

  
  


Kylo was close to force choking Hux.

  
  


“General Hux, I out rank you keep that in mind. I wouldn’t dare speak to me like that.”

  
  


Kylo turned and walked away from Hux before he did anything rash. Kylo knew if he killed Hux, Snoke would be upset with him. Kylo looked out towards the stars and planets. His thoughts were on her.

  
  


“Is it really you?”

  
  


  
  


Maz have gave Callista the day off; Callista would leave during the night time seeing how she could see better. At times Callista wished she had a guide wolf like her Mother and Grandmother had. Sadly she never was able to get one. Right now though Callista was sleeping in her bed, resting for the trip.

  
  


**Callista laughed as she looked up at the man in black. Callista couldn’t see his face but could see the rest of him. To her it was like a mystery, that she wasn’t allowed to know who he was. Callista knew it was a man though; the body was built as one.**

  
  


“ **You know you did piss me off earlier.” She said to the man.**

  
  


“ **I’m sorry if I did. You know how Hux is…” He replied.**

  
  


“ **Yes I do but still…I’m not mad at you right now just worried about you.”**

  
  


“ **Why?”**

  
  


“ **I know how you get. One moment you’re calm but the moment…the slightest moment something happens you throw a fit. Foo, foo! And things get broken. I’m sorry but you can’t blame anyone for getting upset at this.”**

  
  


**The man sighed and turned away from her.**

  
  


“ **The Supreme Leader wants to see you.”**

  
  


“ **I don’t want to see him. I’m a grey Jedi; I’m a decedent of the leader Shadow Jedi. I don’t plan on taking sides in this seeing how it’s not my war! Listen to me…yes I love you but Snoke can suck it for all I care. I don’t believe in him and whatever he has planned for me you can forget it.”**

  
  


**The man would have normally choked the person for talking about Snoke like this. But he couldn’t with her. Callista scooted up the bed and rose to her feet. Callista wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his back.**

  
  


“ **I love you Ky, just…”**

  
  


“ **Don’t worry about it Calli, I won’t force you but if he makes me I’ll have to take you.”**

  
  


**The man turns around his face is no longer hidden.**

  
  


“ **I know.”**

  
  


**Callista placed her hands where she could opened the mask. The hissing of it could be heard and slowly she pulled it off of him. But before Callista could see the face of Kylo Ren she woke up.**

  
  


The alarm rang loudly causing Callista to wake from her slumber. It was dark out and Callista could see clearly. The night time reminded her of home but not the outside. In Lunox it had cities and it was lit up but not bad to the point where it would cause them blindness. Here at Takodana though, there wasn’t any cities, no lights from it. Just the stars of the galaxy lit the planet at night, and for the years that Callista was on Takodana it took her breath away.

  
  


Callista slid out of bed and walked out of the room. Once Callista got to her home in Lunox, she’d be able to get some clothing and stuff she needed. Maz had stocked the ship with food and water for her. Callista smiled and shut the door behind her; the castle was still as she walked through it. Her footstep echoed leaving a haunting chill. She would have thought someone was up but little did she know she was right.

  
  


Callista heard footsteps behind her and slowly she turned. Maz stood there with a smile on her face. Callista walked over to her and got onto her level to look at her in the eyes. Maz hugged the girl she called her daughter and Callista returned it.

  
  


“Be careful out there. With the First Order running about no telling what they would do with you. Promise me you’ll contact me when you when you get home.”

  
  


“I will Maz I promise.”

  
  


The two break away and slowly Callista left the castle. The stars greeted her but for some reason Callista started to feel uneasy. It was like the wind turned into ice as it harshly blasted her hair into the air. Callista knew this was going to be a long walk to her ship. Maz had the ship hidden in the woods far away from the castle. Only Callista and her knew about it and was the only escape they would have. Maybe that’s why Callista felt guilt in a way for leaving.

  
  


Callista looked back up to the sky and saw something moving. She pulled out a mini spy glass that Maz have given her a while back and, pointed it up at the sky.

  
  


“Oh no!”

  
  


Callista had saw some First Order ships heading toward the planet. Callista broke out in a sprint trying to get away from the castle the best she could. She wasn’t about to Maz in danger…

  
  


  
  


Kylo had left the Finalizer with two shuttles in tow. He had sensed her getting closer to him and a smirk played on his face. He was certain this was going to be an easy mission…but then again it was never easy. Usually people tried to fight back but his force abilities could stop them. Even the Stormtroopers could take them down. Kylo walked away from the cockpit and walked over to Captain Phasma.

  
  


“Captain, I want the girl alive and not dead. I believe that Snoke has interest in her.”

  
  


“Yes Commander Ren.”

  
  


Kylo nodded and walked off. Right now Kylo felt the force jolt in his core of his body like lightning. It wasn’t anxiety or nerves. It was like Kylo could feel her emotions. He associated lightning with fear, when fear struck, you ran like lightning was striking. Kylo looked out the window to see that they were in the planet’s atmosphere.

  
  


“Excuse me Commander Ren.” Phasma spoke breaking Kylo’s thoughts.

  
  


“Yes Captain?”

  
  


“Do we know what this girl looks like or is this like the Scavenger?”

  
  


Kylo nodded his no. Phasma wanted to sigh out loud but knew that wouldn’t be useful. She knew Ren wouldn’t allow any fits (unless his own) to go down. He would end up ending her and anyone else for that matter. Slowly the ships start to land and both Phasma and Ren go to walk out with the troopers.

  
  


  
  


Callista ran like the forest was on fire. She couldn’t stop now; not with the First Order being here. She heard the shuttles land nearby here. If she had of how they were a part, she’d guess two-hundred yards at most. Callista knew she had to move or she’d be caught.

  
  


Running…

  
  


Callista was running deeper into the forest and, her heart was beating so hard she could hear it. The First Order and the sense of déjà vu came over her.

  
  


“ _This…this is my dream…” She thought to herself._

  
  


Callista wanted to stop but she knew she couldn’t. Her mind, body and soul refused that. Callista ran over the bridge and into the forest, or at least the other side of it. She now could hear the footsteps of the troopers. Callista without a thought force jumped into the trees above. Callista felt a small sense of relief as she was able to catch her breath. Moments later the Stormtroopers came into her line of sight.

  
  


“Split up and search the area! He wants the girl alive do you hear me? Alive!” A female voice barked.

  
  


Callista waited till they were both out of ear and eye shot. Callista let out a breath and this time she gripped onto her lightsaber. Callista knew what was coming up next. Her body felt shaky from her nerves.

  
  


Drip…

Drop…

Drip, drop…

Pour…

BOOM!

  
  


“Are you kidding me right now? This wasn’t supposed to happen.” Callista recalled.

  
  


The abnormality made Callista wonder what would happen next. Callista couldn’t see the man in black anywhere around her. Callista jumped down and landed on her feet. Next she shut her eyes and stretched the force out to sweep the area as much as she could.

  
  


“Oh nuts!” Callista whispered as she took out her lightsaber.

  
  


Behind her a few feet away was Kylo Ren. Callista whipped around ready to fight. Kylo didn’t speak at first; he was studying her closely. Kylo say Callista’s brown nearly black hair, silver colour eyes and pale skin. But Kylo noticed the maroon laced eye cover that Lunox female wear. His breath nearly caught as he knew where he’s seen that before.

  
  


“So…it is you.”

  
  


Callista unleashed her saber’s blade. The blade was purple but instead of a white base it was black.

  
  


“If it isn’t Kylo Ren! Why are you here?”

  
  


Kylo activated his cross-saber, Callista rolled her eyes.

  
  


“ _Red, of course! Damn Sith and their obsession with the colour.”_

  
  


“You have a choice; you either come with me peacefully or I take you by force.”

  
  


“How about neither!”

  
  


Callista jumped into the air and went to slash Kylo, Kylo blocks the attack and Callista landed behind him. Callista went for another attack but Kylo blocked it. Kylo turned his body sharply and forced kicked Callista. Callista went flying but was able to bounce off of a tree. Callista put her left hand out and tried to use the force to push Kylo back. Kylo rooted himself on the ground and Callista was shocked.

  
  


“ _That should have worked! What the stars?!”_

  
  


Kylo under his helmet smirked. Kylo this time put his left arm up and Callista was stuck in midair. Kylo moved his arm and Callista went flying. Callista let out a loud scream as her body hit a tree. Callista’s head it hard, not enough to kill her but to knock her out.

  
  


“You under estimate the power of the dark side.” Kylo said.

  
  


Kylo walked over and deactivated the black and purple light saber. He clipped in onto his belt and lifted Callista into his arms. The storm kept pouring down on the two force users as Kylo walked off with her. Kylo also activated his radio.

  
  


“Captain Phasma, get your troops to the ships. I have who we’re looking for.”

  
  


“Right away Commander Ren.”

  
  



	3. Meeting

~Callista~

My head was throbbing as I slowly started to wake up. The last thing I remembered was my fight with Kylo Ren. I’ll admit I went into that battle unprepared. I should have been more careful especially with me fighting Kylo Ren, the leader of the Knights of Ren and Snoke’s apprentice. I guess me wanting to go home for a small vacation fueled my stupidity.

  
  


Slowly I opened my eyes and let out a blood curdling scream. For those that aren’t from Lunox let me explain why I just screamed. A Lunoxian is very sensitive to light, it’s because we don’t have a sun. No we only have a moon and hell even or planet’s name said it. “Lun” as in Luna which is Latin for Moon and Nox which Is Latin for Night.

  
  


Our day vision isn’t good also because of it. So when the sun is out we usually use cloth to be able to see. I currently use a burgundy…maroon… well it’s a type of red lace for mine. Now I know people who aren’t Lunoxian would ask “How could you see with that on? Doesn’t it block your vision?” The answer is no, no it isn’t.

  
  


Anyways though just because I’m blind right now doesn’t mean I can’t feel. I could feel metal and when I try to lift myself up I couldn’t move. Ah shit now I realize now that there are something around my arms. I let out a sigh and shut my eyes to black out the light.

  
  


“Hello?”

  
  


I could hear breathing from in front of me. I couldn’t use the force to sense anyone around; I was still out of it from the battle. But I did get a cold chill down my spine. I wish I could put on my cover on so I could see who it is. Hell I could take a guess on who it was.

  
  


“What’s wrong?” A robotic voice spoke.

  
  


“I’m blind.”

  
  


“Is that so?”

  
  


“My people are sensitive to lighting. It’s too bright to the point where I can’t see at all, I can really only see white right now. I don’t have a guide wolf but I have my eye cover. I can’t move it though because of my arms.”

  
  


I hear footsteps coming toward me. I turned my head the best I could and felt leather gloved hands touch my neck. I felt the lace scrap against my skin and slowly travel up neck. I shivered under that and hear a chuckle. A few seconds later I was able to see again.

  
  


“Better?”

  
  


“Yes thank you.”

  
  


I looked over to see Kylo Ren standing above me. I felt my heart starting to beat a bit faster. Kylo, I wasn’t sure if he took noticed or not. With how I was feeling I bet he could though; the force works in mysterious way that I don’t even fully understand. I wish he’d take that damn helmet off though! It was annoying me to not fully be able to see who Kylo was. I heard a soft chuckle coming from him.

  
  


“In due time.”

  
  


“What?”

  
  


“You want to see me don’t you?”

  
  


“Stay out of my head.”

  
  


Kylo didn’t say anything but I didn’t keep my eyes on of him.

  
  


“You know I can take whatever I want.”

  
  


I didn’t blink. I heard of him being able to use the force to force himself into victim’s minds. An interrogation technique from what Maz had told me. I didn’t say anything to him and I was waiting for his next move.

  
  


“Why do you think negatively of me?”

  
  


“Well let’s see…you’ve killed people, you’ve taken people hostage and you’ve take over worlds. You’ve done nothing but cause chaos and used the force for evil.”

  
  


Kylo turned his back to me.

  
  


“I know you’re a force user.”

  
  


“Oh what gave you that idea?!”

  
  


Bzz!

  
  


I see my lightsaber activate in front of me. Oh yeah…I forgot about that. Well what do you expect? I got knocked out and I’m trying to remember stuff. I felt my head starting to feel foggy, it was like someone trying to break in or drug me.

  
  


“What are you doing?”

  
  


“You’ll answer my questions and I won’t force my way into your mind.”

  
  


He wishes, I wouldn’t go down without a fight. Sure I wasn’t the best at combat but with the force that’s a different story. I’ll let him ask but he won’t get anywhere. I watch Kylo to make sure that he wasn’t going to kill me. I could feel the dark side ooze off him like toxin and, I started to feel scared. Kylo walked closer to me.

  
  


“Are you part of the resistance?”

  
  


“No, even if I was I wouldn’t tell you.”

  
  


“Do you know where the map to Luke Skywalker is? Do you know where he’s at?”

  
  


Luke Skywalker? I swore I’ve heard that name before but yet I couldn’t place it. I could feel a push of power trying to break down my force shield.

  
  


“Stop!” I roared.

  
  


“Answer my question.” Kylo spoke.

  
  


“No! No damn it, I only know the name but I don’t know who he is or anything.”

  
  


“You’re lying; a force user would know who he is.”

  
  


I felt my anger build up in my lungs. Fire was burning in my heart and I looked him right in the “eyes”. He tried to keep pushing the shield down but I kept it up. I made sure that it wasn’t going to break. I felt my emotions come out in words.

  
  


“Stop!” I roared loudly.

  
  


Kylo fell to the ground and I heard it echo loudly. I blinked in shock and slowly Kylo picked himself up.

  
  


“Force scream.” He said quietly.

  
  


I felt myself starting to breathe air quickly into my lungs.

  
  


“You’re no jedi.”

  
  


“You know nothing about me Kylo Ren.”

  
  


Both Kylo and I heard running outside of the door. With a whoosh the doors opened standing there were some Stormtroopers and, a man with ginger hair. Kylo slowly turned to them and I could tell that Kylo wasn’t pleased. I tried to turn the best that I could to get a look at the whole scene.

  
  


“What in the Gods was that?!” The Ginger one yelled.

  
  


“The girl here is a force user, she did a force scream…something that only Sith can do.” Kylo informed him with an annoyed tone.

  
  


“So she’s a Sith?”

  
  


“I was going to ask but you interrupted.”

  
  


The Ginger rolled his eyes and scoff. I bit my lower lip trying to hide a smile.

  
  


“If you need anything commander let us know.” The Ginger spoke, barring his teeth.

  
  


Him and the troopers left the room and Kylo turned back to me.

  
  


“Who is your master?”

  
  


“I have none.”

  
  


“That’s hard to believe seeing how powerful you are. The supreme leader has even felt you make waves in the force.”

  
  


“Well I’m telling you the truth. Now could you please let me go! I’m supposed to be on vacation.”

  
  


  
  


~Kylo’s POV~

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. This girl didn’t know about Skywalker but could use the force. She could be a Sith and yet has no Master…and we caught her going on vacation? I swear this is the weirdest meeting ever. The girl was getting annoyed at this; she just wanted to leave but I know the supreme leader wouldn’t allow it.

  
  


“Where were you going?”

  
  


“Home.”

  
  


She blinked and I knew she was still recovering from the force scream. Quickly I focused and got into her mind. A smirk played on my face and she was trying to cast me out. I could see Lunox, her and her Mother, two shadows in the background keeping her safe, her making her lightsaber, the start of when the First Order took over Lunox and her being sent away. Suddenly I felt myself feel like I got hit with a door and, I was locked out of her mind.

  
  


“You miss your Mother so badly; you yearn to return home knowing that we control Lunox. She sent you away to keep you safe from us.”

  
  


The girl’s eyes look up at me, trying to find mine.

  
  


“Don’t you dare talk to me like you know me. You don’t know anything and you never will.”

  
  


I could hear the malice in her voice. She hated the First Order and I could feel it on her, it was radiating like a flame. If she could she’d impale me with her lightsaber. To think that she wanted to do that made me angry. I am Kylo Ren and I will not be disrespected like this!

  
  


“I would watch your tongue.”

  
  


“Let me go.”

  
  


I put my right palm up to her and she started to wince in pain. I was forcing myself into her mind again. She tried to block me again but this time I got the upper hand. But what I found this time was even a shocked to myself.

  
  


**Kylo had heard a laugh from the girl on his bed. He was in his uniform and his helmet was still on but that didn’t stop her from smiling and looking right into his eyes. Her lace was placed on the nightstand and she was dressed in a grey nightgown with black and red lace on the top of it.**

  
  


“ **You know you did piss me off earlier.” Her voice sounded calm instead of enraged.**

  
  


“ **I’m sorry if I did. You know how Hux is…”**

  
  


**Sorry? Since when do I ever apologize? And what did Hux do?**

  
  


“ **Yes I do but still…I’m not mad at you right now just worried about you.”**

  
  


“ **Why?”**

  
  


“ **I know how you get. One moment you’re calm but the moment… the slightest moment something happens you throw a fit. Foo, foo! And things get broken. I’m sorry but you can’t blame anyone for getting upset at this.”**

  
  


**I turned away from her and sigh. I could sense she was really worried.**

  
  


“ **The supreme leader wants to see you.”**

  
  


“ **I don’t want to see him. I’m a grey Jedi; I’m a decedent of the leader Shadow Jedi. I don’t plan on taking sides in this seeing how it’s not my war! Listen to me…yes I love you but Snoke can suck it for all I care. I don’t believe in him and whatever he has planned for me you can forget it.”**

  
  


**I was starting to get angry, I would have forced choked her for her insolence but with her, it made me fight it. I heard her move on the bed and then her feet lightly touching the floor. She walked over and hugged me from behind. Her head resting against my back.**

  
  


“ **I love you Ky, just…”**

  
  


“ **Don’t worry about it Calli, I won’t force you but if he makes me I’ll have to take you.”**

  
  


**I turn back to face her.**

  
  


“ **I know.”**

  
  


**She placed her hands where she could opened the mask. The hissing of it could be heard and slowly she pulled it off me. Before I could see anything else I was tossed out.**

  
  


  
  


“Calli…” I said quietly.

  
  


“Callista.” She replied.

  
  


I nodded and went over to the control panel. I hit the com button and I heard Hux’s voice. Ugh how I hated his voice. Why did Snoke have him here is beyond my mind. I ordered him to get a few Stormtroopers down here and to get Snoke on the line. I know he’d want to hear about this. Moments later the Stormtroopers made it down here.

  
  


“Commander Ren!” They both greeted with a salute.

  
  


“GB-0518 and KM 11-03 take this girl to my quarters and guard it heavily.”

  
  


“Wait what?!” Callista yelled as I exited the room.

  
  


  
  


~Normal POV~

Hux was waiting for Kylo before Snoke would appear. Hux was actually feeling nervous right about now. Hux though didn’t show it, but with Snoke judging them he couldn’t blame himself. Hux had to be proper at all times and with how Ren is he had to. Hux hated that he felt like he had a stick up at his ass but a Sith lord and his appurtenance stressed him.

  
  


Kylo walked into the room and a few moments later Snoke came down on them.

  
  


“What is it knight of Ren?” Snoke spoke.

  
  


“We have the girl and it was interesting what I had saw.”

  
  


“What did you see?”

  
  


Kylo didn’t say anything at first. He was wondering where to start.

  
  


“At first she put up a good fight, she even was able to push me out twice. But you should know she was able to do a force scream.”

  
  


“A force scream! So she is a sith?”

  
  


“No, I was able to get more from her. Her name is Callista and she’s from Lunox, she was planning on going there for apparently a vacation. Her Mother had sent her away from the planet when we about to take over. Supreme leader, I had saw a vision turned memory and she says that she’s a Shadow Jedi and a grey Jedi.”

  
  


Snoke didn’t say anything but both Kylo and Hux could tell that Snoke was angry. Snoke peered down at them. Hux nearly winced but he couldn’t tell how Kylo felt.

  
  


“The Shadow Jedi…I haven’t heard of them in years. I wouldn’t doubt they were still around though. Lunox is their homebase.”

  
  


“Should we take them down?” Hux asked.

  
  


“No, they can be persuaded! If we get them on our side it would be beneficial.” Snoke replied.

  
  


“Supreme Leader, she is powerful. Allow me to train her, she doesn’t have a master!”

  
  


Snoke nodded at Kylo.

  
  


“I agree and you shall bring her to me when I see the time is fit.”

  
  


“Thank you Supreme Leader.”

  
  


Snoke vanished and Kylo turned to leave without another word. Hux sighed and followed suit. In Kylo’s mind those, the memory, her vision played over and over again. He was trying to understand it all; what was Callista to him?

  
  


And for a moment, he felt the pull from the light side.

  
  


  
  



	4. Warning

Callista got tossed into Kylo’s room. The Stormtroopers turned their backs to her and left the room. Callista knew that they would guard the outside; she also knew that they were stupid. They could be played like puppets and Callista wanted her lightsaber back. Callista slowly got to her feet and looked around the room.

  
  


Kylo’s room was on the boarder of cold and freezing. The walls were black with red and silver trimmings that match the carpet. Kylo’s bed was a medium size bed, nothing too big to make him feel alone nor, too small to make him fall out. Callista also saw that Kylo had a few book shelves filled with books, a small desk with a chair, and a door she guessed was to the bathroom.

  
  


Callista felt uncomfortable being in Kylo’s room. It was like she could feel his emotions from just standing there alone. The silence was making her a bit afraid and that was before she swore she was hearing things. Callista took a breath and went to see if she could screw with the Stormtroopers on letting her out.

  
  


“ _You have to save him.”_

  
  


Callista stopped dead in her tracks.

  
  


“Hello?”

  
  


No one answered and Callista sighed loudly.

  
  


“Why does all this crazy crap happen to me? I just want to go home and live my life.”

  
  


Callista got to half way to the door before it opened. Standing in her way was Kylo. The two of them didn’t move at first and, the tension could be felt just like the force. Kylo went to reach for his belt, the cape of the cowl moved and his hand vanished. Callista watched him closely as he took her lightsaber out. Kylo then tossed it an Callista caught it in her hand.

  
  


“The Supreme Leader wants me to train you.” Kylo told her.

  
  


“I’ll pass Kylo, I’m a grey Jedi and this isn’t my fight. I don’t need training from you or anyone.” Callista said calmly.

  
  


Kylo tipped his head to the side.

  
  


“That wasn’t a request.”

  
  


“Does it look like I care?”

  
  


“You know Callista, I saw it.”

  
  


Callista’s eyes go wide. No he couldn’t have saw her dream with him in it. She didn’t care if he had saw the one before their first meeting, but she did about the bedroom dream. The one where she told him that she cares about him. Callista felt bile starting to come up and her nerves spiked up. Kylo went up to his helmet and it hissed after he touched it. Slowly Kylo pulled the helmet off his face and Callista was able to see him fully. Kylo had space black hair, smoked quartz eyes and tanned skin. Callista blinked and took him in like a drug.

  
  


“I know you said that you love me and yet…you don’t know me. How could you love a monster? A man who has killed thousands, millions.”

  
  


“Maybe what I saw was just a dream and nothing more.”

  
  


“You know deep in your heart it wasn’t. Search your feelings Callista; you know this to be true.”

  
  


Callista didn’t say anything but she was getting annoyed with all of this.

  
  


“You want to go home; to Lunox don’t you?”

  
  


“Oh no shit! What gives you that idea?”

  
  


Kylo sat his helmet down on the desk and Callista walked him. The way he walked showed why he was powerful. The strides he took could bring someone to their knees. For Callista though it didn’t make her back down from the Sith.

  
  


“I could let you go but the Supreme Leader wouldn’t allow that. Callista don’t you see!? Together we could rule the galaxy together. You are so powerful and, with the right training you could be the best force user in the galaxy besides Snoke and myself. Callista give into the power of the dark side!

  
  


“Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

Through passion, I gain strength.

Through strength, I gain power.

Through power, I gain victory.

Through victory, my chains are broken.

The Force shall free me.”

  
  


Consider this Callista, being so powerful that you could defeat your disability.” Kylo had pleaded with her.

  
  


Callista felt angry at this. Her eyes snapped up at Kylo.

  
  


“No! My disability is not a weakness but a strength! It is something that the force didn’t curse me with. It is something that it blessed me with. I know I couldn’t trade it for a thing. Kylo that’s what you don’t understand about me or Lunoxians. We are proud of what we have! You First Order are blinded by power; you don’t truly see the galaxy of what it truly is. The galaxy is a balance of both light and dark!

  
  


“Flowing through all, there is balance

There is no peace without a passion to create

There is no passion without peace to guide

Knowledge stagnates without the strength to act

Power blinds without the serenity to see

There is freedom in life

There is purpose in death

The Force is all things and I am the Force”

  
  


The Jedi, the Sith will never truly understand that until they embrace both sides.” Callista replied feeling her passion fuel up.

  
  


It was getting heated in the room with the two force users. Kylo’s temper was gaining height while Callista’s was starting to heat up. Both were trying not to kill the other but it was getting hard. Kylo sat on the chair at his desk. His eyes showing anger and Callista’s eyes followed.

  
  


“I want a shuttle.”

  
  


“You’re not leaving.”

  
  


“Really now? What am I supposed to do here?!”

  
  


Kylo shrugged and Callista let out a loud “Ugh”. Callista rolled her eyes and sat on the bed. Kylo studied her closely. Callista had half brown and half sliver hair. Her eyes colour was white opal and her skin was pale like the moonlight. Kylo smirked at her and Callista was wondering what he was going to do next.

  
  


“May I ask you some questions?” Kylo asked.

  
  


“Sure knock yourself out!” Callista said.

  
  


“What is Lunox like?”

  
  


Callista blinked is surprised. She wasn’t expecting him to ask her about that. Callista couldn’t help but to smile at that. The light in her eyes was showing and Kylo was waiting for her to answer.

  
  


“Well Lunox is kinda like Coruscant. It’s mainly a city planet but unlike Coruscant we don’t get the sun. Lunox is a moonlight only planet. That’s why I explained why I couldn’t see originally. We might have no sight in the sun but our night vision is crisp. On the country side it’s so peaceful…I heard you can see stars! I don’t…I didn’t live on that side of the planet. I can’t tell you if it’s true or not.

  
  


Lunoxian mythology states that the Goddess Selenity was banished from every planet that had a sun. But I believe that she was discriminated against. She was part white and black and that was representing both the light and the darkness of the force; Space and the moon…so Selenity traveled throughout space to find a place she could call home.

  
  


It took her years when she found the area where Lunox would be at. It was nothing but dark space at the time. No moon, no sun, heck even no stars. Selenity used the force to make Lunox isn’t that cool? But they say that each Lunoxian are born from the stars Selenity created. I know seems silly but I’m certain that it’s true. I’ve heard people being born from the will of the force.

  
  


Um…what else can I say? Just I do miss my Mom and friends; I’m worried the First Order had them killed or they’re trying to hunt the Shadow Jedi down to kill them just as well. Thing is Shadow Jedi are the protectors of not just Lunox but the whole galaxy! Kylo what people don’t understand is that embracing both sides is a good thing. Without the dark there is no light and vice versa. There will never be peace as long as division is around.” Callista explained.

  
  


Callista sighed and waited for Kylo. Kylo took in her words and knew that he would need her help. The Shadow Jedi would be tricky for him to side with him.

  
  


“What if I said I wanted to go to Lunox with you?”

  
  


“You have a hidden agenda.”

  
  


“Even if I did, we’d both get what we want. You get to visit your home, I get what I want.”

  
  


“What do you have planned?”

  
  


Kylo didn’t answer her.

  
  


“Of course you’re not going to tell me. If you don’t I’ll force it out of you. You’re not the only one that could “take whatever they want.” you know!”

  
  


Kylo stood up and put his hand out. Callista looked up at him with a raised eyebrow but she took it. Kylo helped her up and Callista blushed.

  
  


“You know your Mother would be disappointed if you were seen with me.”

  
  


“Doesn’t seem that I’ll have a choice.”

  
  


“I’m going to Lunox because the Supreme Leader wants me to-”

  
  


Kylo got caught off by the sounds of his door bell. Kylo snapped around and used the force to open the door. A man in a First Order uniform was standing there. Quickly the young man saluted him.

  
  


“Lieutenant Mitaka, what is it?” Kylo asked, hiding his head from this Mitaka.

  
  


“Sir! General Hux has prepped your shuttle for you to go to Lunox. He awaits your orders.” Mitaka replied.

  
  


“Tell him to get a squad-”

  
  


Callista cleared her throat and both of them look at her. Callista shook her head at them both and looked up at Mitaka.

  
  


“Lieutenant, if Master Ren wishes to visit Lunox, his way isn’t going to work.”

  
  


Kylo growled at that but Callista brushed it off.

  
  


“Master Ren would need an unmarked shuttle and normal clothing. Any sight of the First Order and he and the rest of them will get taken out by the Shadow Jedi.”

  
  


Mitaka turned to Ren waiting for an answer. Callista could see that he was pissed at her words. Callista couldn’t help but to roll her eyes at how childish he was going to act.

  
  


“Get me a squad ready. We’re going to hunt them down no matter what.” Kylo replied.

  
  


“Yes sir!” Mitaka said dismissing himself.

  
  


Callista turned to him with fire in her eyes. Kylo had the same in his eyes. Kylo took out his lightsaber but Callista did beat him to the draw. She blocked his lightsaber from even moving past five inches from his face. The two force users were ready to go another round of fighting it seemed.

  
  


“You have no authority here!” Kylo yelled.

  
  


“I know Lunox better than you do. You go down there and they will destroy you. You think you’re so damn powerful like Darth Vader but you’re not. You’re just a padawan in my eyes! You think that you’re so smart, believing that you can go down onto my planet like this. You should heed my advice but you won’t! That’s because you’re the God known as Kylo Ren, the Jedi Killer, the Commander of the First and Snoke’s bitch.” Callista yelled back.

  
  


Just then both of their lightsabers deactivated and Kylo kept his eyes on hers. Neither of them were backing down.

  
  


“Don’t say that again or I’ll punish you.”

  
  


“You are not my master! That’s for damn sure. I’m not going to help you in this. No way would I allow you to hurt them or my Mother.”

  
  


“If you don’t help me then you won’t get to see her.”

  
  


Callista felt her temper go up even more. How dare he threaten her like that; the grey Jedi didn’t say anything but she turned to leave. She wasn’t about to let him pull this with her. Kylo grabbed her right arm and Callista tried to yank away. Kylo didn’t let go though.

  
  


“You’re so easy to read when you’re mad. Oh I know that you would love to impale me but yet…you’d love for me to throw you on my bed and have my way with you.”

  
  


Callista snorted.

  
  


“As if Kylo.”

  
  


Kylo smirked and let her arm go. Callista couldn’t help but to smile at his antic. Kylo slipped his helmet on and the two left his room.

  
  


  
  


Later on Kylo and Callista were in the Commander’s shuttle. There were two normal Stormtroopers to guard him and then Callista saw another but in chrome armor. Callista was interested on this one and Kylo had noticed that. Kylo glided over to Callista who was sitting in the back area. Callista looked up at him and he sat next to her. Callista hoped that he wouldn’t but she knew he would.

  
  


“I see you looking at Phasma.”

  
  


“I am, this Phasma is different from the others…why is that?”

  
  


“She is the leader of her squad. Phasma is a captain and is veteran of the First Order.”

  
  


Callista nodded as Phasma walked over to where they were at.

  
  


“Sir, I couldn’t help but to overhear you both talking about me.” Captain Phasma spoke.

  
  


~Callista~

I heard Kylo starting to talk to Phasma but to me the world started to slip away. I wasn’t getting tired and I know it wasn’t a vision either. But what I did feel was warmth, warmth like an angel’s wings wrapping around someone. I could tell who it was and I smiled. I put my shield up the best that I could so Kylo couldn’t hear what was about to be said.

  
  


“Callista?” Asked my Mother, Alya.

  
  


“It’s me…listen I’m not sure how long I have but you need to warn the others.”

  
  


“Warn the others? What’s going on?! I thought you were Maz!”

  
  


“She sent me home for a vacation but…”

  
  


“But?”

  
  


“They didn’t sense Maz apparently, but they landed on Takodana. I was defeated in battle against Kylo Ren. I wasn’t about to go down without a fight! You know how I am but I was captured by the First Order. I didn’t tell them anything and Kylo had tried to force it out of me. He only found out about Lunox and me being a Shadow Jedi but that’s it. I have no idea how long we have till we get there but you need to hide the others!”

  
  


Alya didn’t say anything at first and that made me nervous. I know my Mother was never this quiet.

  
  


“I have let the others know. When you get here act as normal as you can and, did he say why he’s coming to Lunox?” Alya broke the silence.

  
  


“Something to do with Snoke.”

  
  


“This is not good. Callista, I know I will be seeing you soon. Please be careful.”

  
  


“Mother, I have a question for you-”

  
  


“I’m sorry; we have to break this now. I’ll answer what your questions when you arrive.”

  
  


“Mother!”

  
  


The warmth vanished and the link broke. I put my shield down and I see both Kylo and Phasma staring at me.

  
  


“Uh yes?” I asked.

  
  


“Are you alight?” Phasma asked.

  
  


I nodded lying to the both and praying they didn’t catch on. Phasma had nodded and she walked off most likely to ask the piolet how much time we have left. Kylo on the other hand studied me at first. I was expecting him to force himself into my mind but he didn’t.

  
  


“Your Mother is no fool. She’ll know that you’re a prisoner.”

  
  


“What gives you that idea?”

  
  


“She’s like you. You’ve taken after her in the intelligent department.”

  
  


I couldn’t help but to smile at that.

  
  


“Um thanks?”

  
  


Kylo nodded.

  
  


“Do you even have a plan when we get there?”

  
  


Kylo again nodded.

  
  


“Which is?”

  
  


“You’ll see soon.”

  
  


I didn’t like the sound of that. It made me a bit scared in my mind and I worried for everyone. Kylo would have them killed in a heartbeat if they said no. Suddenly my heart started to feel heavy and my body felt like water was being shoved in it. My mind was screaming loudly as I tried to calm down. I grip onto the chair and I think Kylo noticed.

  
  


“ _No! No! He can’t hurt them! I won’t let him hurt my family! I won’t allow Snoke or anyone else hurt them. I would die before that happened! I have to do something! I can’t-I can’t!”_ My mind screamed loudly.

  
  


I didn’t notice that a tear rolled from my left eye.

  
  


“Callista.” Kylo’s voice broke through my anxiety.

  
  


I looked up and saw him staring at me.

  
  


“Your thoughts are loud, I can hear them. You need to relax. I don’t plan on hurting your “family” as you put it. You know my intentions.”

  
  


That wasn’t helping me still. He could have been lying to me about that. I turned my head and saw that we were landing. I bit my lip and tried to clear my head so Kylo couldn’t see the idea that was forming. Phasma returned to announced that we’re about to land. Just before she could speak, I took out my lightsaber and ran toward a window. I used my lightsaber to slash through it and I jumped out. I sensed Phasma and Kylo going to stop me.

  
  


“I need to hurry.” I spoke to myself.

  
  


I could see out of the corner of my eye the shuttle landing. I started to run as fast as I could. I knew that Kylo and the rest of them were going to try to hunt us all down. The guilt though was starting to get to me. It was my fault that Kylo Ren was here and my fault that all this was happening. If I wasn’t planning on this vacation it wouldn’t have happened.

  
  


  
  


I remember near the border of the country side and the city side having the Shadow Jedi’s temple and training grounds. I knew to head for their in hopes of someone being there. No Kylo but one of the SJs. I ran all the way here and was able to blend in with everyone. I know for a fact that Kylo and everyone else couldn’t find me…for now that is. I stopped running once I hit the steps. I looked up at it and saw the silver stone that made up the temple. I turned and looked to see if I was followed though. I saw no one and then I stretched my force to sense if anyone was around. All I sensed was the ones inside and with that I placed my hand on the door. I focused my force on it and the door started to glow white. A few seconds later it opened and I walked inside. The doors shut behind me and I looked around. The blue and white and grey banners on the walls. The floor had a grey carpet and the walls were still made out of stone. Our temple wasn’t like the Jedi one on Coruscant but it was pretty cool if I can say.

  
  


“Mother? Master Frey? Master Kressiak? Anyone here?!” My voice echoed.

  
  


“Callista?” My Mother called out.

  
  


“Mother! I’m here…we just landed.”

  
  


My Mother came out from behind another door. The door she came out of would lead towards the real inner workings of the temple. That including the classrooms, the bedrooms that certain people would stay in, the library and many others. Alya ran over to me and hugged me. I could feel her tears drop onto my tunic. I had to stay strong for her no matter what happened.

  
  


“Were you followed?”

  
  


“No thankfully. I was worried I was but thankfully I was able to blend in.”

  
  


Alya smiled at me and she ushered me into the next room. The hallway was lightly dimmed and the doors once again shut behind us.

  
  


“Mother…you know we’re going to have to fight them right?”

  
  


“I know.”

  
  


“And I need some answers to some questions.”

  
  


“Ah yes of course.”

  
  


To me the hallway became bigger and longer. Maybe it was my anxiety but I knew something was wrong. Right now my heart felt sorrow and it wasn’t from me. My Mother grabbed my hand and we started to walk down the hallway.

  
  


“ _Why did you leave me!?”_

  
  


I heard a voice roar at me.

  
  


“So what are some of your questions?” Alya asked.

  
  


“First I’ve been having these dreams. It’s where something happens and it comes true in life but with a twist.”

  
  


“You have the family gift of force sight or well visions. I guess since you’re still learning the force that yours are mostly correct. You’re improving slowly my child but not fast enough sadly. Do you have any other questions?”

  
  


“Yes I actually do…”

  
  


“ _You…you need to come back to me!”_

  
  


I had to push this voice out of my head. I needed the answers badly. I squeeze my Mother’s hand lightly.

  
  


“Another one is that of them are of Kylo Ren. I don’t understand why Mother. It…It was weird; it was about us being together. Mother, I’m scared. How could I love our enemy? I don’t understand it and honestly I think I…I think I’m feeling his emotions, I hear his voice. He’s calling for me. But-but I couldn’t stay away! I needed to come to the temple to see that you’re okay, that all of you are okay. I wasn’t about to allow Snoke take my family from me!”

  
  


I heard my voice echo loudly off the walls. My voice filled with fear, anger and sadness and my Mother could see it in my eyes. I didn’t notice my body was shaking from it as well. I wasn’t sure what was going on but the past few days were a lot to take in.

  
  


“So…it is you.” I hear my Mother say after moments passed.

  
  


“It is me what? Kylo said the same thing.” I said confused.

  
  


“Let’s go see the rest of the Shadows and let them explain.”

  
  


Kylo

I tried calling out to her, my rage fueling it and she didn’t reply. She was hiding herself good that it was hard to track her. Lunox was as huge as she had told me… all of it was true. I saw the people getting out of the way as they saw me, the Stormtroopers and Phasma. I was close to taking my lightsaber out and destroying the place, having Phasma order the troops to kill everyone in sight. But I thought about that; it wouldn’t be the best course of action.

  
  


“I don’t see her in sight sir!” Phasma reported.

  
  


“We won’t…” I spoke to her. “I thought we had informants here.”

  
  


“We do sir yet I don’t see them.”

  
  


“If they turned to the Resistance, kill them on my order.”

  
  


“Sir.”

  
  


I felt the force wash over me again. It was Callista, I knew it. I knew how the force felt when it came to her. My heart twang from it and I slowly closed my eyes. I was going to use the force to trace her back. Callista wasn’t going to hide from me that easy. Another swift of the wave and I linked myself to it. I could hear her heart beat and it was soothing. But just like a click of a switch I could find her! She was way off but I could see her heatbeat.

  
  


Strange…

  
  


No Sith lord should be able to do something like this though. I should ask Snoke next time I speak to him. For now though I had to settle at the task at hand.

  
  


“Phasma, get your troops. We’re heading east.”

  
  


“Sir!”

  
  


Normal point of view

  
  


Standing above on a platform was Shadow Jedi Knight Alistar Canote in a black tunic. His blonde hair was hidden by the hood of the cloak. His left hand was on his lightsaber ready to take down Kylo Ren and his army when the time comes. Slowly Kylo and his army started to come toward him. They stop though and started to turn easy. Alistar gulped knowing that they were heading toward the temple. He took out a hologram machine and it showed some of his pure black skin. He clicked to turn it on and Alya stood in front of him.

  
  


“Report.”

  
  


“The First Order is going towards the temple. Be ready.”

  
  


Alya vanished and Alistar took his hood down. His red eyes watching them as a gust of wind blew from his back. Alistar and the other Shadow Jedi were going to war and, in Alistar’s eyes this was their chance to end them for good.


	5. Truth Revealed

Alya and Callista had made it to the Jedi council chamber. The rest of the Shadow Jedi including Alistar sat at the table. Two of the chairs were empty and both Alya and Callista quickly sat down. Alistar had informed the others that Kylo Ren had landed on the planet. The small number of Shadow Jedi had to come up with a plan before anything could happen.

  
  


“Callista, you shouldn’t have come back.” Alya spoke after a few moments.

  
  


“Mother…”

  
  


Callista felt that she wasn’t wanted. Callista tried not to cry but feeling rejected by her Mother did hurt her. Callista kept her body calm and she was good at hiding if she was emotional or not. Alistar looked at Alya like she was insane.

  
  


“I’m glad she’s back. I don’t see why you sent her away in the first place!” Alistar said sticking up for Callista.

  
  


Callista smiled at him. Alistar Canote, was originally from Lunox. Alistar had blonde hair bright as a star and black skin like a galaxy. If he were to show you his back, he had silver-white freckles like stars on them. Callista always thought Alistar was handsome and that he was a brother to her. His lightsaber colour was purple like the legendary Mace Windu. Callista knew his story thanks to growing up with him. Alistar from a young age was able to use the force. It almost caused him to collapse a building when he was six years old.

  
  


“We have our reasons.” Palaras told him.

  
  


Palaras Rin was from originally from Dathomir and was a Sith. Palaras had red hair that you could swear was the colour of fire. Her skin was sickly grey and she had full black eyes. Palaras’s lightsaber was still a red colour and that helped if she was going undercover. Her black cloak and tunic nearly made her seem invisible thanks to the dim lighting in the room. Palaras’s story before this place I wasn’t fully sure of. The six hundred year old had told us that her lover was killed by another Sith in an act of vengeance. If you look at her you wouldn’t think that she was that old. She looked to be only in her forties.

  
  


“They were probably stupid ones.” Zane snickered.

  
  


Zane Dreiz, was a strange one. The knight from Devaron, was once a normal Jedi. His planet had an ancient Jedi Temple on it and he trained there. The green hair, brown colour man wheeled a deep blue colour lightsaber. Zane found the Shadow Jedi after being expelled from his temple for originally loving someone. Zane and his bride left and came to Lunox.

  
  


“Mind your mouth Zane!” Kardiara snapped.

  
  


Kardiara Kressiak was originally from Kamino. She had said that the area was where the clones were created for the republic to use before order 66 happened. Kardiara was a mix of blue grey skin and no hair. Kardiara used a white colour saber and was skilled in the force. Callista would hang around Kardiara when she would train.

  
  


“Kardiara, be at peace! I don’t blame Zane for speaking out on this. I was against us sending away Callista as well. This was a stupid idea; it was only a matter of time she’d return home.”Deimons chimed in.

  
  


Deimos Vosh came from Mortis, the planet has a wall surrounding it and plenty of force wielders live there. Deimos was sent to Lunox to help train the shadow Jedi and help them make lightsabers. Deimos’s old one was broken in battle, so he created a new one which is a light blue with a black core.

  
  


“We shouldn’t question Alay’s reasons. She’s Callista’s Mother and I respect what she did.” Fenn added.

  
  


Fenn Sega was a powerful grey Jedi that originated from Ruusan, a planet where the Valley of Jedi is. The planet is also barren and he learned how to survive without food or water for a few months. He had a light brown hair and tanned skin. Fenn had a green lightsaber and was good at leading the charge.

  
  


“I agree with Deimons, sorry Alya but we should have known. Now we have Kylo Ren on our asses.” Jase sounded annoyed.

  
  


Jase Ghast, young grey jedi that was birthed on Shili. Shili was home to Jedi Council member Shaak Ti and Ahsoka Tano.

  
  


“So what do we now?” Genya asked.

  
  


Genya Frey was the final member on the council. Genya was from Lunox and was proud of that. The grey hair, moon colour skin was contrast to the yellow lightsaber he used. Genya was in his mid- one-hundreds and lived alone in the country side. Callista didn’t know too much of him since he was mainly private about things.

  
  


“We will have to meet with Kylo Ren; for the sake of Lunox and our people. Ever since the First Order came and took control we’ve had to be very covert about ourselves. I should have known that this day was going to come. Callista I don’t blame you for coming home. Hopefully he hasn’t tracked us here.” Alya spoke.

  
  


“I would have known if he did.” Alistar replied for Callista.

  
  


Callista looked and saw that clouds had rolled in; the sky had darkened more than normal. Callista could feel that a storm was coming and that she couldn’t run from all of this. It was all over and she felt foolish. How could she had think irrationally to where she would possibly lead Kylo Ren to the Shadow Jedi. Sure the council was there but all the padawans and knights and their masters were on missions. The ten of them would have to handle this. They knew Kylo Ren was a strong Sith because of Snoke and that he could take them on. If talking wasn’t going to work then they’d have to fight. Callista felt the chill in her bones and she wanted this nightmare to end.

  
  


“Callista?” Deimos asked.

  
  


Callista felt the wave of the force starting to call out to hear. She tried to shrug it off but it was hanging around her. Slowly Callista got up from the table and started to follow where it was coming from. Callista had blocked out the rest of the room as they were calling to her. Callista exited the room and started to walk toward the main hallway where her Mother and herself walked through moments ago.

  
  


“ _Callista…”_

  
  


It wasn’t Kylo’s voice but it was male.

  
  


“Who is calling me?”

  
  


It was the same voice that beckoned her to save Kylo. But how? She didn’t understand. How would she save him? Who was this voice? Callista knew the others would try to call for her but Callista had a mission now.

  
  


“ _Follow the sound of my voice…”_

  
  


The voice made her shiver, she swore that it was familiar to her but she couldn’t place it. It was bounce off of the walls of the temple and causing her to not be able to pinpoint it. The hallway grey now because of the lighting. It made it feel like it was longer than normal and Callista hated that. She hated how it seemed everything was just playing with her mind. Callista wanted to pretend this was just a dream and nothing more. That if she woke up, she’d be alright. Callista though knew that she was lying with herself.

“ _Do you know who you truly are?”_

  
  


“What the heck does that mean?!”

  
  


“ _She never told you did she?”_

  
  


Callista made it outside just as a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky. Soon after rain started to pelt down onto the earth and anyone outside. Callista looked around taking in the scene of the storm. She was trying to see where the voice still was coming from.

  
  


“ _You need to know the truth…”_

  
  


“Where are you!?”

  
  


“ _I’m all around you.”_

  
  


“I don’t understand!”

  
  


Thunder rumbled around Callista causing her to jump. Callista wasn’t afraid of thunder but this caused her to be off guard. Callista then heard a large bell ring out and she screamed from the sound. It felt like it was in her mind and she plugged her ears. Again it rang and she fell to her knees screaming.

  
  


“ _You need to know the truth…Callista, you can’t be lied to anymore. You can’t hide and it’s the time for you to mature fully.”_

  
  


Callista’s vision began to blur. She felt dizzy and so tired that it was like she was at war for hundred years. She tried to fight off the dizzy and the tiredness.

  
  


“ _Don’t fight it! Just give in…”_

  
  


And with that one more bell rung, it became distorted and deep causing Callista to give into the darkness. She could have sworn to hear a male screaming her name…

  
  


**Callista’s eyes fluttered open as she found herself lying on the ground. She looked around to see flowers surrounding her and she slowly sat up. The sky was a mystic blue and the sun was shining brightly. The flowers weren’t a single colour; no they were multi-colour like someone drizzled paint on them. Callista couldn’t help but to smile at the scenery but something had crossed her mind.**

  
  


**Why wasn’t she blind?**

  
  


**How could she still see this even though she should be blind right now. Callista touched her neck, thinking her cover was there but it wasn’t.**

  
  


“ **W-what’s going on?” She said out loud.**

  
  


“ **Well hello there Callista, I’m glad you could come.” The voice spoke.**

  
  


**Callista turned and saw a man standing there. He was in brown and white tunic, he had bright blue eyes and his hair was dirty blonde. She could tell he was a jedi, she could feel the force radiate off him like warmth.**

  
  


“ **Who are you?” Callista asked.**

  
  


**A smile played on the man’s face.**

  
  


“ **Oh! Your Mother would know. I mean she had saw me at this youth and so did your Grandmother. I forgot you wouldn’t though.”**

  
  


**Callista’s eyebrow rose up.**

  
  


“ **Oh right…Callista do you remember a Grandpa Obi or Grandpa Ben?”**

  
  


**Callista blinked.**

  
  


“ **G-Grandpa Obi? Wait y-you mean you’re my GrandFather?! You’re Obi-Wan Kenobi?!”**

  
  


**Obi-Wan nodded and Callista’s jaw dropped in shocked. With a bright light Obi-Wan changed his look into his old man look. Callista though remembered slightly Obi-Wan holding her as a toddler. A tear rolled down from Callista’s left eye.**

  
  


“ **Grandpa Obi! I-Your-I- I can’t believe you’re here! You’re dead though…”**

  
  


“ **Oh I am Callista. Believe it or not you’re in the force realm.”**

  
  


“ **I’m dead?!”**

  
  


**Obi-Wan chuckled.**

  
  


“ **No, my will was able to bring you here. Callista, your Mother has been hiding things from you. It’s important that you know them. The time for hiding and running is over and you must know the truth. It upsets me that my daughter didn’t just tell you. It would have happened anyways.”**

  
  


“ **What’s going on?”**

  
  


“ **Callista, you’re a powerful force user. Your lightsaber skills aren’t the best but your abilities with the force are advance for someone your age. The issue though is that you don’t have enough training to fully control them. Your Mother had known this from when you were in her womb. I remember Alya being so tired because the force was acting up in her. Your Grandmother and I, knew something was special about you but couldn’t place it at first. Sadly we both were already gone though. Lord Vader had me dead and, your Grandmother had passed in her sleep like Grand Master Yoda.”**

  
  


“ **Master Yoda is real?!”**

  
  


“ **Yes, yes he was. The last person to see him alive was Master Luke Skywalker.”**

  
  


**Callista’s eyes widen at that. She remembered that Kylo was asking about him.**

  
  


“ **Who’s Luke actually?”**

  
  


“ **You’ll meet him in time Callista. For now though, I know you have questions. I can answer them for you.”**

  
  


**Callista let out a sign of relief after hearing that.**

  
  


“ **Grandfather, Mother had said that my dreams as of late are actually visions. I don’t understand how that’s possible. She said that it’s the family gift as well…”**

  
  


“ **It’s true Callista, apparently the Buir bloodline has been gifted with Force Sight. The force has awaken as of late Callista and that has awoken your abilities. Callista when you mix your emotions with your force abilities, it is amplified by a lot. That’s why I believe that the Jedi originally didn’t want us to use our emotions. They could possibly lead to the dark side and destruction. Your Mother didn’t train you because she believed with lack of training it wouldn’t develop. She sent you to Maz also for this reason. It’s not because your Mother didn’t love you; she was trying to do what she thought was best for you.”**

  
  


**Obi-Wan looked at his Granddaughter. Callista, he can tell was on the verge of breaking down crying. She bit her lip trying to keep herself calm.**

  
  


“ **What is with Kylo Ren and myself? I can hear him calling out to me, I can feel his emotions. Grandfather this is so strange. I have never felt that with any of the other Jedi or Sith I’ve came across over the years.”**

  
  


**Obi-Wan’s left eyebrow popped up.**

  
  


“ **Curious.” He said.**

  
  


“ **I know tell me about it…Grandfather, I’m scared. I don’t know what to do and now this all of this it makes it worse. Part of me wants to run but I know I can’t. I heard a voice asking to save Kylo. Save him from what or who? Grandfather please…please help me. It seems that I can’t trust my Mother and I dunno if I can trust the others for that matter. It hurts knowing that I really can’t say that I know who I am.”**

  
  


“ **Callista, we all can say that we don’t know who we truly are. We have to trust in our feelings and in the force. You need to find yourself because I don’t and won’t have all the answers nor your Mother. Trust in yourself Callista! Do what you feel is right but be careful of everyone.”**

  
  


**The world started to blur around Callista.**

  
  


“ **What’s going on!?”**

  
  


“ **Our time is up for now. I hope to be able to talk to you soon.”**

  
  


“ **Grandfather no please! I don’t want to go back yet. I have so many questions!”**

  
  


**Obi smiled at her.**

  
  


“ **Soon Callista soon.”**

  
  


Meanwhile…

  
  


The storm was pouring down and Callista’s body was on the ground. Kylo and the others had found from Shadow Jedi’s temple from one of their informants. Phasma stood by Kylo’s side as stroomtroopers surrounded them, trying to make sure Kylo wouldn’t get harmed. Kylo could see the stone temple several yards away from the group.

  
  


“Sir! I believe I see the girl.” One of the Stormtroopers pointed out.

  
  


Kylo broke away from the group and sprinted over to Callista. Kylo picked up Callista into his arms and her body moved as she was still out of it.

  
  


“Sir, is she alive?” Phasma asked.

  
  


“She is; she’s knocked out.” Kylo replied looking at the temple.

  
  


“Do we go in?” Another Stormtrooper asked.

  
  


“I do, stay out here.”

  
  


“But sir!” Phasma went to protest.

  
  


“They won’t dare to hurt me with one of their own in my arms.”

  
  


Phasma felt reluctant to allow her Commander to go alone. Slowly she nodded and nodded at the rest of her troops to fall back. Kylo walked off this Callista in his arms. She may have been knocked out but her body was shaking. She was soaked from the rain and this upset Kylo. He couldn’t pin point why though. The storm wasn’t letting up though, it served in his mind a warning to the Shadow Jedi that he was coming. A flash of lighting illuminated the sky as he got to the door. Kylo didn’t have time to think as the door opened by itself. That was from a force move from inside of the temple. Kylo stepped in and looked around, taking in the site.

  
  


“We have been expecting you Kylo Ren.” Palarus spoke from the doorway to the hallway.

  
  


“Where are the rest of you?” Kylo asked.

  
  


“They’re-CALLISTA!”

  
  


Palarus started to run over to the two but was frozen by Kylo.

  
  


“Lead me to the rest of them.”

  
  


Palarus nodded, not wanting to cost Callista’s life turned and walked down the hallway. Kylo followed her closely. Another flash of lightning illuminated the hallway and a rumble a thunder filled it. Kylo could tell that Palarus was tensed; the thoughts of the Shadow Jedi weren’t loud like Hux. They were quiet and guarded.

  
  


“Ayla…” Kylo heard Palarus as they entered the council room.

  
  


Kylo as Palarus sat in her chair. He looked over and saw that the rest where gone but the two women. Ayla rose from her chair and Kylo was ready to pounce on her mind. Anything to get them on his side, he was willing to do. Once Ayla looked at Kylo, her face turned pale.

  
  


“Lord Ren.”

  
  


Kylo didn’t speak.

  
  


“I am Alya Buir, the leader of the Shadow Jedi here on Lunox. Welcome to our temple.”

  
  


Kylo already knew that this was Callista’s Mother just from the colour drain of her skin. But Callista had her Mother’s eyes.

  
  


“May I ask why Callista was out in this storm alone?”

  
  


“She had left; I sent the others out to search for her.”

  
  


That was partly true. Yes they were searching for Callista but the other part was that Alya wanted them away from the temple and somewhere safe on Lunox. She wasn’t about to let her order get whipped out by Kylo Ren, the famous Jedi Killer. Alya knew also that there were other orders of grey Jedi out there and in her heart, she had to keep them all safe.

  
  


“Palarus…leave us.”

  
  


“Grand Master Buir, I don’t-”

  
  


“Go Palarus, go tell the others Callista is safe.”

  
  


Alya gave Palarus a look with sadness and goodbye. Alya knew that she could be killed by Kylo and in a way this was her goodbye to her apprentice. Palarus had to remove herself from the area before she could think twice about staying. Kylo watched as she exited, the doors shutting behind her. Kylo quickly turned to Alya and started to probe her mind.

  
  


“To what do I owe the visit of the famous Knight of Ren to this temple?”

  
  


“It’s simple; the Supreme Leader wants the Shadow Jedi to help us.”

  
  


“You already know the answer Ren. We will never join you; this isn’t our fight and we will never allow someone as corrupted as Snoke to win!”

  
  


Kylo lifted his right arm and Alya flew over to him. He was force choking her but not as much pressure as normal. Kylo was at least a man of his word…for the most part.

  
  


“Now, now, you know you don’t have a choice. I mean I know what you know about Callista.”

  
  


“You don’t know anything!”

  
  


“Oh yes I do, you know for you being the Grand Master of this place, you can’t guard your mind like Callista can. Alya, in all honestly how would you feel about me telling her the truth? Like how she is so powerful that I, that the Supreme Leader can feel it in the force. That you sent her away because you didn’t know how to deal with her; that you’d figure that this would all go away. Alya, you didn’t want us to find her fearing that we’d take her away and turn her Sith. Or the truth about her…”

  
  


A flash crossed into Kylo’s mind. A young Alya was sitting on Obi Wan’s lap. Selena walked over to the two and a smile crossed onto her face. Alya jumped up and down on Obi’s lap now and Selena picked her up. The two laughed and Kylo was forced out of her mind.

  
  


“Think I can’t guard now?!”

  
  


“You…does she know?”

  
  


“No she doesn’t, she doesn’t know anything about any of this. I won’t allow you to hurt my daughter by telling her!”

  
  


“You won’t stop us! You should join or stay out of the way. I can’t believe that the daughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Selena Buir is a coward! I guess that’s your family though. I mean Obi-Wan knew he couldn’t defeat Darth Vader and lost his life from it. As for Selena, no one knows what happened to her. Such a pity isn’t it Alya, that your cowardice could kill your own daughter. I promise unlike you, I’ll train Callista and show how powerful she can be. She’ll stand by my side and we’ll take over the galaxy!”

  
  


Kylo let go of her and Alya dropped to the ground. Callista slowly woke up and she opened her eyes to see that Kylo was holding her close to his chest. Alya got up and noticed her daughter awake finally.

  
  


“Calli!” Alya said.

  
  


“Mother…Kylo?” Callista asked.

  
  


“You’re awake.” Kylo answered.

  
  


Callista slid out of Kylo’s arms. She looked at the mask man and then to her Mother.

  
  


“Mother…I talked to Grandfather.”

  
  


“How he’s dead? You didn’t see his force ghost.”

  
  


“He brought me to the otherside. Mother…how could you not tell me?! How could you keep all these secret!? How could I trust you or the others for that matter?! You thought exiling me that it wouldn’t matter? Grandfather is upset at you for all of this. My powers could have killed someone if I wasn’t trained right. My lightsabers skills suck because of how excel my force skills are supposed to be. I…I know that you care but what you did was careless! To think that I could be responsible for something I couldn’t control because you couldn’t and wouldn’t help me leader.

  
  


“You call yourself leader of the Shadow Jedi, when you can’t even be honest with us! With your own child! I had a feeling that there was something different about me but…this?! This changes everything and really I’m not sure what I should do.

  
  


“My dead Grandfather had to tell me the truth. Honestly when were you going to tell me?! When you were on your death bed? Or how about never? It hurts so much to know that you were keeping this from me. And why? You say it was to protect me, to keep me safe from the Sith, the First Order. But part me of doesn’t believe that. I really don’t! When Obi had told me this what did you think would happen? That I wouldn’t bring it up?!

  
  


“Mom…I can’t believe you would do this to me. To know that I’m so in tuned with the force that I would be pushed for it. Gods I feel like I’m going to be sick. You know, I’m trying to so hard right now not to lost control. Mother, I should have known though. When Kylo was trying to get into my mind I felt so angry. It made my abilities to be stronger… Why would you treat me like an outcast? I’m your daughter!

  
  


“I thought that you loved me, that you would do anything to keep me safe but I was wrong. Ever since Father die trying to keep us safe…I knew something was wrong. You changed. You changed so much I couldn’t tell who you were anymore! In all honesty I deserve the truth! So what is it Mother!? What is Grand Master Jedi Alya, what’s the real reason you did this to us? To me!?” Callsta cried out.

  
  


Kylo could feel that her heart was in malice and sorrow. Tear slipped from her eyes as she felt like vomiting from all her emotions. Callista’s body was shaking horribly and Kylo stood watching the two. He knew not to interfere and that Callista needed this. But he knew she was right, she deserved the truth.

  
  


“I’m sorry…” Alya spoke.

  
  


“You’re sorry!? Sorry isn’t going to bring back all the years I was on that planet when I could have been with you training!” Callista yelled.

  
  


“I didn’t want anything bad to happen to you. I figured maybe, just maybe if I sent you away that your powers would dimish and that you wouldn’t have this stress on you. Callista…I’m sorry for all of this. I know it wouldn’t make up for what has happened either.” Alya said.

  
  


“What am I?” Callista asked.

  
  


“What?”

  
  


“What am I? Why was a truly hidden away? I’m sick of the lies, you knew I was a powerful force user but there was another reason wasn’t there?”

  
  


Alya looked down at the ground.

  
  


“Answer me!” Callista almost force screamed.

  
  


A flash of lighting illuminated the inside of the temple; Kylo remained quiet, interested by the scene, he could feel how hurt Callista was, her hear slowly breaking while Alya felt nothing but sadness. Alya slowly rose her head up to face them both.

  
  


“It’s better if I showed you.” She sighed.

  
  


“Show me what?”

  
  


Alya turned her back and started to walk towards the door leading to the library. Kylo and Callista looked at each other and nodded, before following her. Alya didn’t have a choice now she knew it was over and that Kylo Ren caused all of this. Alya’s fist balled up as she tried to hold back; Callista and Kylo met up with her and Alya placed her hand on the door. The stone door slowly started to move, causing the ground to shake. No one had spoken and the air was filled with dread, malice, sadness, guilt. Alya, Callista and Kylo walked through the door once it had settled and the lights in the library illuminate. Alya walked over to the desk on the left hand side near the door and turned on the computer. Kylo and Callista didn’t move, allowing to her pull up the information.

  
  


Suddenly a hologram popped in the middle of it; it was of a stone slab with basic written on it.

  
  


“For many of centuries, they believed that Anikin Skywalker was the one to bring balance to the force, but they were wrong. We found this during the reign of the Empire and it reads as followed:

  
  


“ _There is no light in the force, there is no dark in the force, there is only balance…_

_The balance has truly been disturbed and the force wobbles to each side._

_To restore true balance there will rise three heroes, one of the light, one of the dark and one of the shadows._

_The one of dark will have truly suffered a great deal, and they will experience loss and confusion. The one of dark will turn from his master and truly rise to the galaxy._

_The one of the light will have been alone, and they will solve their greatest mystery. The one of light will venture into a great journey and will rise to the galaxy._

_The one of the shadows will find the truth, and they will find the one. The one of the shadows will learn their power and will rise to the galaxy._

_Together the three will combine their powers and save us all.”_

  
  


“The one of shadows is you Callista.” Alya said choking on a sob.

  
  


Callista stood their in shock and Kylo was looking at her.

  
  


“I’m sorry, I am so sorry. I just wanted to protect you and not allow you to be harmed. You are my daughter first and force user second. Yes, you maybe a part of this order but I will do everything to protect you!” Alya yelled.

She wasn’t holding back her tears as another flash of lightning followed by a rumble of thunder came.

  
  


“And you...this is your fault! If you hadn’t have found her she would be safe!” Alya turned to Kylo.

  
  


“The Supreme leader asked me to find the one who was powerful with the force. I did, but you, you’re truly the bad one. Did you think allowing Callista to not have training would make things better? No, without her having training she could have killed herself or even anything or anyone in this galaxy. The force isn’t a game and you forgotten your own training. I know your Grandparents trained you, I saw it but you’re jealious of how powerful Callista is.” Kylo said to her.

  
  


“I am not!” Alya yelled at him.

  
  


“You are, the fact also she is part of the prophecy doubles down. Stopping this only hurts what the Supreme leader wants and hurts Callista in the end. Your selfish actions should never be forgiven. At least if I train her, she would stand by me.”

  
  


“H-how dare you! To think that I would allow you, the Jedi Killer to train and hurt my child!”

  
  


“Stop.” Callista said finally.

  
  


The two of them turned to her.

  
  


“It isn’t your place to deiced my path and that’s to you both. I-I am a shadow Jedi and I will listen to the force even if I end up dying because of it. If Anikin couldn’t stop the unbalance, I will do my part and bring peace.” Callista said.

  
  


“Do you hear yourself?!” Alya asked.

  
  


“She does and she knows what she needs.” Kylo said.

  
  


“Shut up!” Alya yelled at him.

  
  


“That’s enough! This is my story, and I will write it as I want. If I am this powerful force user that is to help the force, why are we stopping this? Isn’t this what the shadow Jedi want? To keep Lunox safe and to keep the force balanced?” Callista asked.

  
  


“Y-yes.” Alya slowly agreed.

  
  


“Then Mother, let me do this. Please.” Callista said.

  
  


She walked over to Alya and took her hand in hers.

  
  


“This is my destiny, I am of age where I should be nearing the trails for being a Jedi Master. One day I want have my own order.”

  
  


“No! Master Skywalker’s order was destroyed years ago, I know you want your own order but that will only happen again.”

  
  


“You know Skywalker?” Kylo asked.

  
  


“Yes, I was a part of his, Han Solo’s and Princess Leia’s journey; your Grandfather, Obi-Wan secretly kept an eye of Luke. I visited his order a few times and when word happened that it fell, I-I had to keep an eye on all of you. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to my own order, the one your Grandma and her parents and so on created. We are Shadow Jedi and will are to be hidden in the end.” Alya explained.

  
  


Callista felt more anger and tears came down her face; the truth rushing into her like the force. Callista felt betrayed by not just her Mother but now possibly everyone. The people she deemed to be her family, her love ones, her people.

  
  


“Did the other know?” Callista asked.

  
  


Alya didn’t answer and Kylo put his hand out. Alya screamed in pain as he probed her mind.

  
  


“They did.” Kylo answered for her.

  
  


Callista let out a scream and fell to her knees; the pain, the pain in her heart turned ten fold and the books flew up a bit. Kylo blinked and Alya backed up.

  
  


“You’re scared of me...you could have prevented this!” Callista yelled.

  
  


“I’m sorry.” Alya said once more.

  
  


Callista turned to Kylo and slowly got up. The books flew back down and Callista partly looked toward Alya.

  
  


“Unlike you Mother, I’m about to do something that is right…Kylo, I have to ask if I trained under you would Snoke leave the Shadow Jedi alone?”

  
  


“Callista no!”

  
  


Callista ignored her Mother and Kylo smirked.

  
  


“To find about all of this, I’m certain he will. Callista, I accept this agreement.”

  
  


Callista could tell her Mother became heartbroken. Callista though had no regrets about this though. If it meant sacrificing herself to keep the others safe so be it. She wasn’t about to run from all of this. No on the contrary she was going to embrace this. Callista turned to her Mother with her face. Alya could see her torn look in her eyes and Alya nodded at her.

  
  


“I will allow Callista to visit you. I know she thinks of you highly still.” Kylo said to the Grand Master.

  
  


“Alright.” Alya replied.

  
  


“Good bye.” Callista said with a sad tone.

  
  


Callista’s turned fully and walked away with Kylo behind her. Callista put the hood of her cloak up and felt Kylo put his arm around her waist, keeping her close to him. Callista looked up at him wanting to ask him about whatever was going on between the two.

  
  


“I have no idea.” He answered.

  
  


“Hey, no reading my thoughts.” Callista said.

  
  


Kylo didn’t reply and Callista could hear that the storm was letting up.


	6. Training

~Callista~

It has been one week since I basically sacrificed myself to keep the Shadow Jedi safe. My body felt so heavy and tired from all the training seeing how Kylo Ren was pushing my saber skills. To say the least, he was testing my emotions. At times I’ve wanted to take him down a peg or two but I kept my emotions in check. Right now the two of us were in one of the training rooms. Kylo had has helmet off and I was on the defense, blocking his lightsaber attack. The red of his cross saber mixed with my purple and black core saber, giving off a majestic light. His eyes, cold as stone and focused into mine, I wasn’t backing down, though.

  
  


“Quit resisting! You need a teacher. I can show you the ways of the Force.” Kylo roars.

  
  


“I do not!” I yell at him.

  
  


I force jumped back, feeling myself tremble with anger. I took in a breath trying to control myself. Kylo came running at me and I meet up with him and block his swing.

  
  


“Let go Callista, allow yourself to use your emotions.” He tells me.

  
  


“No! I won’t!” My voice sounding angry.

  
  


Kylo kicked me in the abdomen and I fall to the floor. I quickly scramble up and let out a loud scream of anger causing Kylo to try to steady himself. I knew what I was doing and that was a force scream. They would say that it was involuntary but I, on the other hand, don’t believe that. Usually, a force scream was a scream, of strong frustration, rage, or grief, emitted through the Force. Kylo tried to keep himself up but I could tell he was slipping slowly. I throw my lightsaber and Kylo jumped over it. I tackle him causing his cross-saber to fly from his hands. Again I look into his eyes and I couldn’t help but blush. There was something about-

  
  


No…I couldn’t think like this. Vision or not, I wasn’t about to let this happen. Kylo took notice of this and rolled us over. His lightsaber came flying into his right hand and he placed it up to my neck. I could feel the heat from it.

“You need to focus on the battle or I could have killed you right now.” He said causing me to feel his breath.

  
  


“Get off me.” I said coldly.

  
  


Kylo did and I got to my feet, right arm extended my saber flew into it. I deactivated it just wanting to leave the room. My body was beyond sore right now and I mentally felt numb. It was close to going on auto piolet. I really didn’t want to do anymore but I knew Kylo would want to keep going. I turn away to walk out of the room.

  
  


“Callista.” I hear Kylo say.

  
  


“What?”

  
  


“Where are you going?”

  
  


“Away that’s where. I’m out of it.”

  
  


I felt my body freezing in place. I rolled my eyes knowing Kylo was using his force hold.

  
  


“I didn’t dismiss you.”

  
  


“You’re not my Master! You don’t get to tell me what to do.”

  
  


He slowly released the hold and I sprint out of there the best that I could. But my mind had put me on autopilot and it was moving to where I wanted to go. My mind, on the other hand, was thinking something different. My mind was wracking with questions about Kylo and what the force was trying to do with us. It seemed like I’m supposed to save him by loving him. I…I couldn’t love him. He’s the enemy and I convinced myself that I was a prisoner here.

  
  


“Flowing through all, there is balance. There is no peace without a passion to create. There is no passion without peace to guide. Knowledge stagnates without the strength to act. Power blinds without the serenity to see. There is freedom in life. There is purpose in death. The Force is all things and I am the Force.” I said silently to myself, over and over again.

  
  


When my mind returned to normal, I had found myself in Kylo’s shower. He was insisting when it came to my quarters. I guess he wanted to keep an eye on me or something. I didn’t care, though; I wasn’t going to escape like last time. But what I needed to do was find a way to get a hold of Maz. She’s probably worried something bad has happened to me.

  
  


Oh, little did she know she was right…

  
  


The water pelted on me and it made my soreness vanish slightly. I let out a breath and tipped my head back, getting my hair wet. My eyes close trying to focus on anything but here. My eyes saw nothing but darkness at first but slowly I started to see a figure out in the distance.

  
  


“ _Hello?” I asked._

  
  


“ _Hello Callista didn’t know you thought about me all the time.”_

  
  


_Kylo…_

  
  


“ _What are you doing here?!”_

  
  


“ _You came to me and not the other way around.”_

  
  


_I rolled my eyes and saw him step out of the darkness. To me, though this felt wrong, I wasn’t supposed to be here and I shivered from the coldness from the area. Kylo was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt and black pants. His helmet was off and our eyes were watching each other._

  
  


“ _Where are you?” Kylo asked._

  
  


“ _Your room.”_

  
  


“ _You mean our room.”_

  
  


“ _Sure whatever.”_

  
  


_Kylo walked up to me and touched my face gently. My eyes shut gently as I actually could feel the warmth come from him. I breathe sharply and hear him chuckle from that. I wanted to slap him for this and I mean all of it. For taking me away from my friends and family, for finding me, for taking over Lunox and for playing with me._

  
  


“ _You came to me, I didn’t come to you.”_

  
  


“ _I don’t understand.”_

  
  


“ _Get out of the shower, you’re freezing.”_

  
  


I felt like I got slapped back into my own reality. The water turned cold and my body was shivering. I couldn’t remember how much time has passed but I quickly got out. I snagged the towel and tried to get warm as fast as I could. I heard a knock at the door and knew who it was.

  
  


Kylo…

  
  


“Yes?” I asked.

  
  


“I left you some sleepwear at the door.”

  
  


I blinked in surprise.

  
  


“Thank you Kylo.” I replied.

  
  


I walk over to the door, opening it a jar and feeling around for them. I felt a soft fabric and snatched it like a piece of meat. I shut the door once again and looked at the clothing. It was a nightgown was grey with black and red lace on top of it. The fabric felt like silk but it wasn’t…maybe nylon. I slipped it on and tossed the towel into a bin and walked out. A sigh escaped my lips and I looked around the room. Kylo wasn’t there and it made me wonder where he was. I didn’t hear his voice changer and for some reason, it bothered me.

  
  


Maybe I was expecting him to be here but I guess he had somewhere else to be.

  
  


~Kylo~

Hux needs to shut up! I hear him talk and it’s annoying. It’s like nails on a chalkboard and all I’d love to do is stick my lightsaber through his heart. If he has one that is. For all, I know he’s just a heartless bastard who loves to talk smack about me and not be able to back it up.

  
  


Being in the theater where Snoke would appear should have made me feel at ease. It didn’t though because of Hux. I hated him so much that if I was Callista, this ship would be broken into nothingness. I was trying to keep calm but that wasn’t working right.

  
  


“What’s wrong Ren?”

  
  


I didn’t say anything. It was his way of taunting me. I just wanted to get this all over with before Hux would have my lightsaber up his ass. This guy is going to die by my hands one day! That I can promise the whole galaxy.

  
  


The bluish white light pours down and Snoke was shown in front of us.

  
  


“General Hux, Kylo Ren.”

“Supreme Leader Snoke, I believe we have wasted time with Kylo’s obsession with this girl.”

  
  


“She is not an obsession Hux.”

  
  


I barred my teeth ready to attack like a rabid dog but I couldn’t do a thing. Hux smirked and I mentally tapped in my head waiting to be able to get out of here.

  
  


“She is not Hux, Callista is a powerful force user like Ren here,” Snoke told him.

  
  


Now it was my turn to smirk.

  
  


“She still resists thought. I’ve been trying to get to her but she refuses like a stubborn child. I’m not sure what all I can do. She won’t give into her true potential at all. Fear from her past is holding her back.” I told Snoke.

  
  


I hear Snoke hum lightly.

  
  


“Instead of combat training maybe force training. Get her to open enough to you Ren and then maybe she’ll give in.”

  
  


“She was willing to sacrifice herself to keep the Shadow Jedi safe. Supreme Leader, I thank you for your guidance and I hope this works.”

  
  


I hear Hux scoff.

  
  


“What is the matter, General Hux?” Snoke asked.

  
  


“I still say this is a waste of time. We need to be looking for the map to Skywalker! What is this girl really going to do for the First Order?! She doesn’t agree with our views nor is she willing to help us. I say that we get rid of her as soon as possible. Kylo Ren doesn’t need any more distractions-”

  
  


“You think you know everything don’t you!” I yell at him.

  
  


“I know what is best for the First Order and I know that-”

  
  


“Enough!” Snoke roared.

  
  


I guess we both forgot he was there for a moment. We turn back to him and wait to see what he would say.

  
  


“Ren, work with the girl. Hux, don’t worry about what we have planned. Just keep working on Star Killer Base.”

  
  


“Yes, sir.” Hux said.

  
  


I nodded and Snoke vanished. I turned and left without letting Hux catch up to me. I wasn’t going to allow him the luxury of an argument. I was ready to go back to my quarters and try to sleep. That is easier said than done seeing how nightmares haunt me with each person I slaughter. I don’t think Hux being added to the list would bother me that bad.

  
  


“Ren!” He yelled.

  
  


I, ignored him trying to press forward. But out of the corner of my eye I see Callista scampering down a hallway. This made me turn on my feet and head to where she was going. Callista was looked around to see if anyone was following her and she stepped into the shadows.

  
  


“ _Wonder where she’s going.”_

  
  


I sighed and kept going trying to also avoid Hux. I could sense he was still searching for me after I had lost him. I could thank Callista for this and my mind told me to keep up with her. I could see her turning down another hallway and I stayed to the shadows as well.

  
  


“Where is it?” I hear her mutter to herself.

  
  


I shut my eyes and focus on maybe, just maybe I could reach her the same way she did me.

  
  


“ _Callista?” I asked._

  
  


_I felt like I was being pulled in like the light trying to get me back. Callista stood in front of me with shock in her eyes._

  
  


“ _What are you doing?!” She yelled._

  
  


“ _Where are you going?”_

  
  


“ _To find a communicator; I have someone who is worried about me.”_

  
  


“ _Get to our room now!”_

  
  


_My voice echoed loudly and Callista didn’t move. I slowly walked over to her and touch her hand. Callista looked up at me and blinked. Her face blushing as she tries to pull away. The pull was a weak one at that, though. It wasn’t like she was trying at all and I felt us both being snapped back._

  
  


Hux was gone and I was thankful for that. I was actually touching Callista’s hand. She wasn’t resisting and her shield was down; I could have searched her mind but I didn’t take the chance. I turn on the balls of my feet with her in tow. Callista followed me without question and I was confused on what was going on. Why was she like this right now?

  
  


“Are you alright?”

  
  


“Do you have a communicator?”

  
  


I sigh not understanding why she needed one. I figured maybe because she has only been here about a week she couldn’t find it. I wasn’t about to allow her to find one because she could try to contact the Resistance. I couldn’t help but to look at Callista though…grey was her colour, it suits her like the moon. Callista smirked at me and I think I knew I was busted.

  
  


“Grey’s my colour?”

  
  


“Stay out of my head.”

  
  


“Now you know the feeling!” Callista laughed.

  
  


“How are you feeling?”

  
  


“I’m fine, still extremely sore. You don’t take it easy on me, though. I swear it’ll take about a month for me to fully be okay.”

  
  


“You’re my-”

  
  


“Don’t finish that sentence. Where were you?”

  
  


“Putting up with Hux and meeting with the Supreme Leader…I have to ask, what do you think of Hux?”

  
  


“Um…Hux? Which one is he again?”

  
  


“The ginger.”

  
  


“Oh…”

  
  


Callista had stopped and in turn that made me stop. I could tell she was in though and she slowly she shut her eyes. Sparks, I felt sparks flowing through me but not painful ones. These tickled like the light side once upon a time. I wanted to let go of her hand but I couldn’t. Her breathing started to get heavy and I was wondering what she was trying to do.

  
  


“Callista? What are you doing?”

  
  


Her face started to contort into pain.

  
  


“Callista!”

  
  


She let out a loud scream and her eyes jolt open, If I wasn’t holding her hand she would have been on the floor.

  
  


“I…why…” Callista couldn’t get a sentence out.

  
  


“Hey, are you alright?” I asked.

  
  


She snatched her hand back and slowly shook off whatever happened.

  
  


“I don’t get it; I figured maybe I could do that thing but I couldn’t connect to Hux. What the hell, I don’t understand. Why you?! Why does it seem since I wanted to go back to Lunox you found me. I don’t understand in all honesty why I’m so damn special! I’m just a normal grey Jedi from a planet that people don’t understand. This is your entire fault! If it wasn’t for you finding me, none of this would have happened. I wouldn’t have had to basically sacrifice myself to keep the others safe, my body feels so much in pain that my mind has to compensate for it. This whole week has been a blur and I can’t remember really anything. All I want is to go home or get a hold of my friend!

  
  


“I never asked for this Ren! Now I have all this new info and I’m not sure what to do with it! I have no idea what you or the First Order or Snoke or even the Force has planned for me. I am not a pawn; I will not be used as some type of weapon. I am not a Sith or a Jedi, I am grey! This whole thing isn’t our fight till the force tells us.

  
  


“Snoke whispered into your ears that I’m something special or something. I sure as hell don’t feel like it Kylo. No, I feel like if I let my emotions go that you all would use me to kill people against my will. You guys want to turn me into a monster, some mindless sheep killing machine that won’t stop until the First Order rules.”

  
  


I could see Callista’s eyes having a fire in them.

  
  


“Callista, the Supreme-”

  
  


“No!”

  
  


She hit me with a hell of a right jab and I stumble back. Callista jumped on me and went to take another swing. I grabbed her fist and held it in my hand. I could feel her left leg lifting up. She was going to hit me in the nuts or ribs. I quickly flipped us over and I couldn’t help but smirk. I could tell that Callista was feeling the anger. I wanted her to embrace her emotions and accept her powers.

  
  


“Get off me!” She roars.

  
  


“Callista, embrace it!” I whisper in her ear.

  
  


“Kylo stop! Please don’t make me do this.” Her voice breaks.

  
  


I blinked as a tear slid down her cheek. I slowly got off of her and helped her up.

  
  


Thwack!

  
  


I stumbled back and damn Callista hit me hard. Callista turned on the balls of her feet and she walked off. I sighed loudly and go to catch up with her. Callista, I could tell was getting annoyed right now. The emotion was gone from her and I could tell she was heading for our room…my quarters. Whatever I can call it now.

  
  


When we get there both Callista and I enter the room. Callista walked over to her cot that she insisted on having. I sat on my bed and looked at her as I took my helmet off.

  
  


“Do you see why you need to stop being so damn stubborn?” I told her.

  
  


“Shut up.” She replied pulling a book from under it.

  
  


I rolled my eyes.

  
  


“Mature.”

  
  


“Calling the pot, kettle, black?”

  
  


“What do you mean?”

  
  


“Your tantrums. Each time you had one Hux or Phasma had to get me to calm you down. Seriously do I have that effect on you?”

  
  


“No! I need to set an example for you.”

  
  


Callista rolled her eyes.

  
  


“Bullcrap! You said for me to use my emotions and yet you come up with that piss poor excuse!”

  
  


“You are my-”

  
  


“Don’t you say it Ren or so help me!”

  
  


“Or so help you what? You going to let go and try to kill me?”

  
  


Callista blinked and turned away from me. I have no idea if what I had said upset her or not. Right now though I didn’t care. One thing I can tell you about Callista is that she’s really stubborn, not stubborn as in bratty child, but stubborn with her belief in herself. If she would only give into the power of the dark side, she’d be more powerful and I’d rule the galaxy with her. The damn grey Jedi though… they corrupted her and sent her away from the force. I would never allow that to happen to her. Callista is so powerful like me. I can sense the pain and suffering in her heart that she would never expel to the world.

  
  


“You’re in pain.”

  
  


“What give you that idea?”

  
  


“You’re just like me Callista. Our families abandoned us and left us to survive alone. For me though Snoke found me and showed me the way. Callista, let me help you. If you open up to me and allow me to train you; you could find your place in the force like I found mine.”

  
  


Callista placed her book down and got into bed.

  
  


“Good night Kylo.”

  
  


“Good night Callista.”

  
  


~Normal point of view~

Later that night Callista had felt that something was wrong. She was dreaming of home but was quickly snapped out it. Callista was groggy but she had to pull herself up. Callista could hear Kylo grunting in his sleep. That woke her up right away and she could see him thrashing about. This was the first that she could remember seeing him like this.

  
  


Callista got up from her cot and walked over to him. Kylo’s face was scrunched up in pain and Callista was surprised. To see the powerful Ren like this was foreign to her. Callista sighed and shook him lightly.

  
  


“Ren.”

  
  


Nothing and Callista rolled her eyes.

  
  


“Ren!”

  
  


Callista yelled louder, shaking Kylo to get him to wake up. Kylo was still trapped in his sleep and Callista took in a deep breath.

  
  


“Kylo!” She force screamed.

  
  


Kylo instantly woke up and turned to Callista.

  
  


“Callista?” He asked.

  
  


“You alright?”

  
  


Kylo didn’t say anything but Callista on the other hand was shoving Kylo over. Kylo woke up from that and Callista got into bed with him. Kylo at first was confused but read her thoughts fast. He nodded and moved up a bit more. Callista had a feeling that she would end up being up all night making sure he didn’t kill her in her sleep.

  
  


“Nightmares?” Callista asked.

  
  


Kylo nodded.

  
  


“Of all the people I’ve killed over the years.”

  
  


“Yeah that’ll do it…”

  
  


Kylo turned to Callista.

  
  


“What about you?”

  
  


“What about me?”

  
  


“Do you have nightmares?”

  
  


Callista didn’t answer him at first. But she did nod. Who didn’t have them? Everyone has them at least once in their life time. Callista thought didn’t want to share what hers were though. She wasn’t sure if she could trust Kylo or not yet.

  
  


“You can.” He whispered.

  
  


“How?”

  
  


“I’m not sure…search your feelings though.”

  
  


Callista took in a breath and she started to tremble.

  
  


“Don’t be afraid.”

  
  


“I’m not.”

  
  


“You are; I can tell it with your body language. Here there isn’t anything to fear, I assure you. I know Callista you don’t trust Snoke or the First Order but you can trust me.”

  
  


“I…I can’t Kylo. I’m sorry, just I dunno if I should or I should be sharing things. You could use them-”

  
  


“You don’t know that.”

  
  


“Yes I do, look what you did last week!”

  
  


A twang of pain rang out in her voice.

  
  


“I thought you were over this.”

  
  


“For Gods sakes! You really thought I was?! Kylo, I don’t forget easy and that’s the same with forgiveness.”

  
  


“You still haven’t answered my question.”

  
  


Callista threw her arms into the air and nearly let out a scream of anger.

  
  


“I’m not telling you!”

  
  


Kylo chuckled.

  
  


“What’s so funny?”

  
  


“I’m not telling you!” Kylo mocked.

  
  


Callista couldn’t help but to smile, she turned over and could feel Kylo breathing on her. He was lying close to her.

  
  


“Good night Callista.”

  
  


Callista felt at ease for some reason.

  
  


“Good night Kylo.”


	7. Light

~Hux~

I’m pretty sure that Ren likes the girl. His demeanor changed and I’m certain that she’ll be his down fall or for us all. I don’t trust her and I know she doesn’t trust any of us. I don’t see why the Supreme Leader allows Ren to get away with all of this. The girl on the other hand, I can’t wait for Snoke to get rid of her. She has nothing to truly offer to us and to our cause.

  
  


Kylo Ren has no idea what he is doing.

  
  


It makes me sneer in anger that he is being distracted. I will not allow the First Order to fall, I dedicated my life to it and I will make sure we win. I don’t care if Kylo Ren ends up gone, I can tell that he’s truly not dedicated like I am. I wish that the Supreme Leader would see this.

  
  


Why is Ren so special to him?

  
  


Is it because he can use the force?

  
  


To me that didn’t truly matter and I swear if Kylo Ren didn’t get his act together I will see fit to rid him. Only the best for the First Order. I was walking with my cat Millicent early in the morning. The night shift staff was still out and about. I heard Millicent purring while resting on my shoulders. The cat was a very intelligent one and she knew something was wrong with me.

  
  


“I’ll be alright Millicent. It’s just Ren and his girl bothering me. I just hope this all blows over asap.”

  
  


Millicent meowed loudly, agreeing with me. My left hand petting under her head as I saw the girl walking out from Ren’s room. That I sure as hell didn’t approve of and Ren quickly exited after her. His mask on and the two looked so different from each other.

  
  


Ren was in all black like his heart. You could never get a good read on him and that did bother me. His temper was short and it caused a lot of people getting killed. On the other hand the girl…what was her name?

  
  


Callista wasn’t it?

  
  


She was in grey and to me was a mystery. For all I know she could be the enemy, ready to bring down the First Order. I could tell she doesn’t really care for Ren and I think I should use that. A smirk played on my face as I started to walk up to them. Ren took noticed and turned to me, Callista followed shortly after.

  
  


“General Hux?” Ren asked.

  
  


“Ren…Callista.” I replied.

  
  


“Hello.” She said quietly.

  
  


~Kylo~

What are you up to Hux? I could sense that he was in a pleased yet upset mood. That alone made me worried because when he’s like this he’s unpredictable. I can’t trust him around Callista after his words. His cat was on his shoulders as well and that it was looking at me.

  
  


Damn little fur ball is always trying to get its fur on my outfit. I could see the look in her eyes and I could tell she’s ready to pounce on me. Callista on the other hand smiled at the cat. She walked in front of me and put her hand out. Millicent sniffed her hand and started to rub against her.

  
  


“General, she’s a lovely cat.” Callista smiled, petting the fur ball.

  
  


“Uh thank you.” Hux was in shock his cat was acting like this.

  
  


I smirked.

  
  


“Do you know on Lunox usually we end up getting wolves as companions?” Callista asked.

  
  


“No we didn’t.” I answered for both Hux and myself.

  
  


Callista smiled widely and continued to pet the fur ball. I couldn’t help but to wonder why the cat liked her. I knew she was in love with Hux and hated me.

  
  


“Mhm! They’re service animals, because we become blind to light…General is your cat your service animal?”

  
  


I didn’t see this coming. It was such an innocent question but it did make me think the fur ball could be. I guess service animals were the norm at Lunox. Millicent licked Callista’s hand and Callista laughed. Hux was even surprised at the question.

  
  


“I guess you can say that.” Hux replied.

  
  


“What’s your cat’s name?”

  
  


“Millicent, her name means work, labour and strong.”

  
  


“I can see that. She carries herself well.”

  
  


I felt something odd surge above us and I look up. The light then gave out and it plunge us into darkness. Callista grabbed my cowl and her hand was trembling. Was she afraid of the dark or was it something else? Millicent hissed loudly and scamper off. I heard Hux swear under his breath and I grabbed Callista. Her back pressing into my chest, Callista turned and looked up at me.

  
  


“ _Relax.”_

  
  


“Easy for you to say.”

  
  


“What was that?” Hux asked.

  
  


“Nothing…what’s going on?” Callista answered.

  
  


“I have no idea…” Hux replied.

  
  


Hux took out his flashlight and I wanted to kill him for what would happen next. The white beam hit Callista right in the face and Callista let out a loud scream. It was so bad you’d think that I rammed my lightsaber through her heart. I saw her eyes turn fully white and tried to cover her eyes.

  
  


“Kylo? Kylo? I can’t see! I can’t see!”

  
  


It wasn’t the dark she was scared of…Callista was scared of the light. I grabbed her and turned her so Hux’s light wasn’t blocking her. I could see the expression on Hux’s face and he was confused. I wasn’t about to tell him Callista’s condition.

  
  


“General, why don’t you go see why we lost power.” I spoke.

  
  


Hux walked off and I sighed knowing it was going to be a long night. I turned to the door way and opened it with the Force. I wouldn’t be able to get the whole base back online without draining myself. Callista was sobbing and I could feel nothing but fear from her. I picked her up and walked into my quarters with her. I closed the door behind us and I set her on the bed.

  
  


“Calli?”

  
  


Calli? Why did I call her that? I lifted my hands up to my helmet and took it off. Callista’s eyes were slowly going back to normal.

  
  


“Yes Kylo?”

  
  


“Are you alright?”

  
  


“I still can’t see Kylo…”

  
  


“I’m right here Callista.” I sat next to her.

  
  


“What’s going on?”

  
  


“The power is out apparently. I’m not sure what’s going on fully. Hux is on his way to find out…I’m sorry about what happened.”

  
  


“It’s not your fault Kylo. I should keep my cover on but the lighting isn’t bad here. I can see fine here, just I guess I shouldn’t brush stuff like this off.”

  
  


I didn’t say anything. Callista though was looking up at me the best she could.

  
  


“You have something you want to ask. What is it?”

  
  


“It’s nothing.”

  
  


Callista sighed knowing that I was lying. I had a lot of questions for her and even though she was getting out of the blind stage, her shield was up good. I couldn’t read her mind even if I wanted…that and I know that I should be giving her more trust. I knew if I wanted her to join our side, I’d have to.

  
  


“Callista, are you scared of the light?”

  
  


“What?”

  
  


I guess the question caught her off guard.

  
  


“I asked “Are you scared of the light?” I wouldn’t blame you if you are.”

  
  


Callista sat there in silence. I could tell that she was actually thinking about that. Her eyes by now were in their regular colour and she was looking around like normal. A smile played on her face as she snapped her head toward me.

  
  


“I can see!”

  
  


“I can see that.”

  
  


“But to answer your question…I never thought about it. I guess in a way I am. I mean it does blind someone from Lunox after all. To think also I left my cover here, thinking I wasn’t going to need it.”

  
  


A frown was on her face now.

  
  


“Why didn’t you get a wolf?”

  
  


She blinked, surprised at my question.

  
  


“To be honest, I’m not even sure. I would actually like one in the future for if you’re gone and I’m by myself. I mean I do like hanging out with Phasma but I don’t want to bother her. Hux is well…Hux. I just get this sense of hate and dread from him. I try to stay away from him the best I can.”

  
  


I’m glad she had said that. I didn’t want Hux around her and I didn’t trust him. He has motives with her and if he harms her-

  
  


“Kylo?”

  
  


“Yes?”

  
  


“Are you scared of the light?”

  
  


I sighed; I should have known she would have asked that. I didn’t want to tell her the truth on it. I wasn’t scared of the light…okay wait maybe I lied. I really don’t know at this point of time. I didn’t want to feel its pull anymore and every single day I felt torn by it.

  
  


“I don’t know honestly Callista. I feel like I should say yes but I really don’t.”

  
  


Callista nodded and grabbed her lightsaber and activated it. The room had a light dim of purple and she used the force to hold it above us.

  
  


“That’s better. I don’t like complete darkness either.” Callista said to me.

  
  


I couldn’t hear anything, the place was so silent that Callista and I could hear each-others heart beats. Callista smiled at me and moved closer. I wasn’t sure what she was going to do though. But I was feeling something again that wasn’t the pull of the light side. Callista must have felt it too because she looked a bit nervous.

  
  


“What’s going on?” She asked.

  
  


“No idea.” I replied.

  
  


I got up from the bed and turned to her. I put my hand out and she took it, pulling herself up from it. I turned and used the force to open the door. We exited out of it and Callsita was using her lightsaber still. The cold odd feeling seeped down our backs as we looked around. The sounds of silence filled our ears minus the light hum from her lightsaber. No Stormtroopers or any staff was around but that’s because I have my quarters away from everyone. I started to walk forward with Callista in tow. I absent-mindedly take her hand in mine and she accepted it. Star Killer Base shouldn’t have felt like this at all; it should have felt active.

  
  


“Something is wrong.”

  
  


“Yeah I agree…”

  
  


I stayed silent as we continue to walk and I felt something from far off. I stop with her and look over slowly. Callista moved her lightsaber toward me so I could see better. A bright light was shot from the darkness and Callista quickly sprung in front of me. She blocked it with her lightsaber and then put her left hand out. I hear a male scream as a thud echoed, I blinked at how fast Callista acted but snapped out of it. Quickly I put out my right hand and a body came over from the darkness.

  
  


“Ah I see we have a resistance spy. I bet you were the one who cut the power out.” I sneered.

  
  


“The resistance will not be intimidated.” The spy choked.

  
  


“Oh we’ll see about that.”

  
  


Two Stormtroopers round the corner and they couldn’t have better timing.

  
  


“Take this scum to the chair.”

  
  


“Yes sir!” The two Stormtroopers saluted.

  
  


I toss the spy to them and turn to leave with Callista. The two Stormtroopers drag the spy off and I knew this one wasn’t going to last. He would break easy and I couldn’t wait to do it. He would give us good info that I knew. I smirked under my helmet.

  
  


~Callista~

I felt bad for the Spy though and then again this isn’t my war. I had to keep reminding myself that and that Kylo would do whatever he wanted. The lights were out still and I could tell that Kylo was getting a bit agitated.

  
  


“What’s wrong?” I asked.

  
  


“How could a resistant spy get in that easy?”

  
  


“Probably took months of planning. You know how it works Kylo; they try to find out info, they scot the place, then they spring into it.”

  
  


Kylo went to take out his lightsaber but I put my left hand in his right.

  
  


“Don’t, it’s not worth it.”

  
  


Kylo was surprised at my boldness. I don’t think anyone had stopped him before from throwing a tantrum. In that moment the world around us changed. No it wasn’t one of those times where I’d focus and Kylo and I would be in “the same room”…no it was different. I took a step back and Kylo was shocked. The room went from the cold, black and steel to this warm, lush area. The area had a sunset going on, I heard a roar of a water fall from behind me, below us was green grass.

  
  


“Where are we?”

  
  


“I have no idea…”

  
  


A gentle breeze went through the area and I sensed someone behind me. Slowly I turned and Kylo would already was looking at the person. The person standing there had long black hair, grey colour eyes and, pale skin. She was in a matching grey tunic and I had to blink a few times. I could tell by the eyes and the face shape, who she was. I smile widely, resisting tears the best that I can. Oh how I wanted to run over and hug the woman in front of me.

“Callista…Kylo…welcome to the Force realm.”


	8. Connection

**Callista couldn’t help but to smile now. It was her and she felt Kylo’s left hand on her shoulder. The Force Realm in mythology was the place where Jedi would end up after death. Callista though couldn’t figure out how both her and Kylo were standing there. The two weren’t dead by any means and Kylo was a Sith lord.**

  
  


“ **Grandmother.” Callista spoke.**

  
  


**Selene smiled wildly at her Grandchild.**

  
  


“ **I’m so very happy you remember me. It has been a very long time and I’m sorry that you were whisked here. In my current form, my dear I was about the age I met your Grandfather.” Selene told her.**

  
  


“ **Where’s Grandfather?” Callista asked.**

  
  


“ **How did we get here?” Kylo demanded.**

  
  


**Selene slowly walked over to the two. Callista in her mind agreed that she wanted to know the answer to Kylo’s question. Kylo looked down and noticed that both of their lightsabers were missing.**

  
  


“ **It’s because the Force wanted you here…you’ll be going back soon I promise. I need to explain something to you both though.” Selene started to say.**

  
  


“ **And our weapons?” Kylo asked.**

  
  


“ **Not needed; Anyways the Force is a mysterious thing. You both should know that for a fact. I mean the force has lead you two together.” Selene turned her back to the two.**

  
  


**She started to walk off and both Callista and Kylo walked after her. The Force Realm let a warm breeze come toward the trio. Selene’s cloak rippled because of it. Callista could tell that Kylo as on edge though; she couldn’t blame him though. They were both in a strange world and no telling what was going to happen. Callista knew they should have felt safe though, I mean her Grandmother was there with them.**

  
  


“ **What do you mean by that?” Kylo asked.**

  
  


“ **Kylo, be nice.” Callista heard his tone, it being very angry. “This is my Grandmother, I will whip your ass if you don’t behave.”**

  
  


**Kylo rolled his eyes at her.**

  
  


“ **The Force means different things to people; to some, it means something that’s around us and that it flows through us. To others it’s a real thing that has a mind on its own and that it helps us when called.” Selene explained. “But you two, it’s everything and anything we want it to be. The Force though knows when it comes to love, it can link people together as long as one is a force user. You two are linked for a purpose.” Selene continued.**

  
  


**Callista and Kylo turned to each other, a quick flash of shock in their eyes. Everything was starting to click for them, Kylo didn’t want to believe this though, Kylo couldn’t understand why the force would have him and Callista as soulmates. He didn’t understand why Callista would love him, “a monster”, the man who has killed all his life and the man that Snoke is training for greatness. Kylo was broken out of his thoughts with Selene laughing softly.**

  
  


“ **I don’t understand the force either when it comes to that Kylo; but please do understand that the Force is doing something to impact your lives for the better. I’m not sure if it’s going down the love route or what, but please, please do whatever it takes to keep Callista safe. I know for a fact that you do play a huge role in her life, like she will with yours.” Selene took her hood down and looked into Kylo’s eyes.**

  
  


“ **The Supreme Leader wants me to train her, so I can promise that I will keep her safe.” Kylo replied.**

  
  


“ **Thank you.” Selene whispered.**

  
  


**A loud bell rang out and Selene’s eyes turn to sorrow.**

  
  


“ **What’s going on?” Kylo asked.**

  
  


“ **It’s time for you two to go back, I’m sorry that we don’t have that much time.” Selene spoke.**

  
  


“ **No, Grandma.” Callista sniffed.**

  
  


**Selene gave her an empathetic smile.**

  
  


“ **I will see you two again, I promise.”**

  
  


**The world turned to black, leaving Kylo and Callista in a haze.**

  
  


~Kylo~

I woke up and heard Callista sobbing beside me. I turned and saw that Callista was crying, her body was shaking at what I could guess was shock. I, myself was even surprised at the events that had happened. I pulled Callista into my arms and hope that I could help her calm down.

  
  


“Callista?”

  
  


“Grandma...come back!”

  
  


I could feel her tears on my shoulder and I wasn’t sure what more I could do.

  
  


“Hey, it’ll be okay.” I said softly.

  
  


“It’s not fair! Why couldn’t I stay with her?!” Callista yelled.

  
  


“Be at peace with the fact she is one with the force. She’s still watching you and no matter what, she still cares.”

  
  


I was trying my best! I’m not the best at comforting someone, but Callista slowly moved her head to look at me. Her eyes started to look bloodshot from crying.

  
  


“I’m sorry.”

  
  


“Don’t be, let the emotion flow through you; it only makes you stronger.”

  
  


Callista didn’t say anything; I knew it wasn’t what she wanted to hear right now but it was all I could say. I felt her weight shift and her body press against my side. Her head landed on my shoulder and I placed my hand on the back of her head, slowly stroking her hair.

  
  


“I...”

  
  


“I know Kylo.”

  
  


I didn’t smile, I couldn’t, I was feeling stiff not knowing what I could do to help her. Then again, I couldn’t help even myself. All these idiots working here on the base; just upset me with their incompetence. I turn to her and I see her eyes are shut, her breathing had become calmer.

  
  


“Callista?” I had asked lightly.

  
  


She didn’t reply, I could sense now that she fell asleep. I let out a light chuckle and placed her onto the bed. I got up and went to the bathroom to get out of my clothes. I looked over my shoulder and could see the grey jedi still as can be. This time though, I did smile; good night Callista...rest well.

  
  


~~

~Callista~

I had woken up with the scent of Kylo in my nose; his cape wrapped around me as I was still dressed in my clothes from the night before. I heard the water running and I kept my eyes close, I didn’t want to wake up; I felt too tired still from what had happened. The door though opened and there was Kylo, shirtless.

  
  


“You’re awake.” He said.

  
  


“I wish.” I muttered.

  
  


“Last night tired you.” Kylo said.

  
  


“Of course.”

  
  


I didn’t need the force or my eyes to tell where Kylo was at; my own instincts could do that. My body was heavy from tiredness and, I just wanted to sleep really. Was that all real? The force realm, my Grandfather, man all of this was confusing. I heard Kylo chuckle.

  
  


“Of course it is confusing.”

  
  


“Stay out of my head.”

  
  


“Sorry, but not really. Anyways are you planning on getting up today?”

  
  


“I dunno to be honest. Just last night was a lot.”

  
  


I turned over a bit and opened my eyes, Kylo was shirtless, he was in his black pants, his hair extra wavy from being dried. My heart skipped a beat, I wasn’t expecting him to be that handsome. He walked over to me and I felt my eyes getting heavy again.

  
  


“How aren’t you tired?” I asked.

  
  


Kylo shrugged and sat next to me.

  
  


“No training today; you need some rest. I have somethings to take care, I’ll return soon and bring food.” Kylo replied.

  
  


I smiled, I think this was the real first time in a while I did truly smile; Kylo’s hand glided to my hair and he moved my bang out of my eye. It was different, I never had anyone do that before. He used the force to pull the rest of his clothes over as I shut my eyes. I felt my heartbeat slow down and my breathing become shallow.

  
  


“Go to sleep.” Kylo whispered.

  
  


“G’nite Ky.” I muttered.

  
  


Darkness over took me and I wondered what dreams may come…

  
  


~Kylo~

The meeting with Hux and the other Generals was annoying as ever. I wanted nothing more but to get out of there and do my plan. Hux as always was being argumentative with me, the Supreme leader truly needs to get rid of him. I was walking down the hall way and at least Hux wasn’t there, I knew Callista was still out cold, I could sense it.

  
  


“Sir.” Stood the head engineer.

  
  


I believe their name was Kadic.

  
  


“Engince Kadic, thank you for meeting with me.” I said.

  
  


“Of course Sir, how can I help?” Kadic asked.

  
  


“I need you to change the lights of everywhere but quarters to dim only.” I said.

  
  


“Sir?”

  
  


“We have a Lunoxian on board, it would be beneficial to have the lights dimmed. If they’re too bright she’ll go blind.” I explained.

  
  


“Oh yes! I’ve been to Lunox, nice people. I’ll try and it get done with in a few days.”

  
  


“No, get it done today, use everyone if need be.”

  
  


“Yes sir!”

  
  


Kadic walked off, leaving me alone once again. I need my apprentice to be able to continue her training; the light thing would be a hindrex if her cover wasn’t near by. The trip to the force realm was replaying in my mind, to think that Callista and I are bonded by the force, but I swear, that we will rule the galaxy together. Tho...the prophecy, who is the one of the dark and the one of the light. It can’t be talking about me, can it?

  
  


“Callista.” I whispered.

  
  


“ _Kylo?” Her voice rang out._

  
  


_I turned around but this time instead of us being in a b_ _lack area, I see her in our room. She was still in bed but was sitting up. I couldn’t help but to smile a bit but she wouldn’t be able to tell, my helmet was on._ _All I had to do was say her name and she’d show? Hm…_

  
  


“ _Well this is different! You’re in one of the hallways?”_

  
  


“ _Yes, you’re still in bed.”_

  
  


“ _Yeah.”_

  
  


_I started to walk over to her, suddenly she gasped._

  
  


“ _What’s wrong?”_

  
  


I turned around and saw myself back in our quarters. Callista was in shock, seeing me basically teleporting into our quarters. How in the force did that just happened?! I turned back around and blinked. I lifted my hands and took off my helmet, tossing it onto the table; I ran my hands through my hair and could see Callista eyeing me.

  
  


“What’s wrong?”

  
  


“Nothing.”

  
  


I took my cowl off and tossed it next to my helmet as well. Callista bit her lip and I chuckled lightly.

  
  


“Okay fine, you’re handsome.” Callista admitted.

  
  


“Am I?” I asked.

  
  


She nodded and I joined her on the bed.

  
  


“Did you sleep well?”

  
  


She nodded; good, she’d need her strength for when we train again.

  
  


“I...I was thinking.”

  
  


“About?”

  
  


“Kylo, how would you feel about maybe going on a date sometime?”

  
  


I blinked, a date?

  
  


“What’s a date?”

  
  


Callista chuckled.

  
  


“Let me guess never had one? It’s where two people go out and do something special. Or at least I think it is, I’ve never been on one, it’s a romance thing.”

  
  


“Sure.”

  
  


“Really?!”

  
  


“Yeah, let me plan it.”

  
  


“You sure?”

  
  


“Yeah...yeah I’m sure.”


	9. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today would have been my Grandma's 98th birthday...rest in peace, I miss you.

**(A/N: Holy crap you guys! You really enjoy this fanfic. So here’s chapter 9 and this one is gonna have some humor in it. The song in the later half of the chapter is “And Forever”, the ending theme to “The Big O” anime. I highly recommend it if you like Noirs)**

  
  


Chapter 9: Date

How did Kylo get here? He sitting in a room with Hux and Phasma talking to them about dating. He did admit that he wanted to make it work and see where it would go. Maybe Snoke would think it was a good idea, it would give him more power.

  
  


“Have you even asked her out on a date?” Hux asked Kylo.

  
  


“A date?”

  
  


Hux faced palm remembering that Kylo was never on one nor could know what the concept is. Phasma and Hux both knew they were going to have to play parent. Kylo at first didn’t hear what he said, after what happened a few days ago, he did say that he’d take care of it; but Kylo bit off more than he could chew.

  
  


“Commander, we’ll be willing to help you with this. You said you wanted to make this work with her so why not? You have to put in the effort Commander for this to work. Do you even have an idea on what they can do Hux?”

  
  


“Hm… well now I can’t say that I can right now. But seriously are we his parents on this one?”

  
  


“Yes! No worry Commander you leave it up to Hux and I.”

  
  


Phasma sounded excited and Kylo didn’t say anything. The thought being the son of Hux ranked just as bad as being the son of Han Solo. Kylo looked at them both and just shook his head.

  
  


“Well we need to be careful with her condition and nothing with night time please. She sees the stars all the time. I want something that will treat her like an Empress.”

  
  


Hux scoffed and Phasma elbowed his gut. Hux grabbed the spot of impact and looked at her like she was crazy. Kylo rolled his eyes and turned to leave the room; he truly hoped that these two could help him. Kylo of course was never in a relationship before, not that Snoke would allow it. Would the Supreme Leader allow it now? Maybe because Callista was also a force user but Kylo wasn’t holding his breathe any.

  
  


“No worries, we’ll figure it out. Hopefully you both will enjoy it.” Phasma smiled.

  
  


Hux wanted to die at this point.

  
  


“Where’s Callista now?” Hux asked.

  
  


“I believe she’s still sleeping, I know she’s in need of it. I won’t ask her to train today.” Kylo answered.

  
  


“That’s good! We can get her an outfit, make up and everything under the sun!” Phasma said.

  
  


“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Hux said.

  
  


“Why of course!” Phasam replied.

  
  


Kylo sighed and just left the room; he had enough of this, having to hear Hux act like an ass while Phasma acted like a high schooler was taking a toll on him. Sadly he would have to trust them and hope this night turns out good. It had only been a few days since Callista basically asked Kylo on a date but Kylo shot himself in the foot and had no idea what to do.

  
  


“Why couldn’t this be easy?” He sighed.

  
  


“What easy?”

  
  


Kylo turned to see the Knights walking up to him.

  
  


“Making plans for a date.” Kylo replied.

  
  


“You never been on one?” Usher asked.

  
  


What was this?! A running gag today about Kylo lacking in the romance department? Kylo nodded.

  
  


“Hey, it’s okay, don’t worry about it. I mean whatever you two do, I’m certain Callista will enjoy it.” Cardo added.

  
  


Meanwhile…

Callista had just woken up, her hair a mess as she dragged herself out of the king size bed. She looked around and saw that Kylo wasn’t there. A sigh escaped her lips before she made her way to the fresher. She felt rough, all the training, meetings and whatever else Kylo threw at her was causing her body to need more rest. Callista stripped her clothing off and turned the water on; her body was shaking a bit as she got in. The water pelting against her skin made her mood improve a bit.

  
  


“Looking good.”

  
  


Callista screamed and grabbed the curtain. Kylo...well kinda Kylo, was standing near her.

  
  


“You really need to stop doing that!” Callista said.

  
  


“Sorry.” He shrugged.

  
  


Bullcrap, Callista knew better than that. Kylo to be sorry was a very rare event and she rolled her eyes.

  
  


“Where are you?”

  
  


“I’m coming back to our room, I take it you’re in the shower. I’m feeling droplets.”

  
  


“Yeah, I just woke up. Did you need me for anything?”

  
  


“Later tonight, no training today; I want you to feel your best, it’s important.”

  
  


Callista’s eyes nearly drooped closed; Kylo looked at her in concern. He had a feeling he’d been pushing her way too hard as of late, but it was for the best. The fight against the Resistance wasn’t going to be easy.

  
  


“Are you okay?” Kylo asked.

  
  


“Y-yeah, I’ll be fine.” Callista nodded.

  
  


“You’re not.”

  
  


“Been training really hard, haven’t given my body too much of a rest.”

  
  


Kylo frowned.

  
  


“I have been negligent when it comes to your health. As you M-”

  
  


“Kylo!”

  
  


“What?”

  
  


“Get out! I’m in the shower, I’m nude!”

  
  


That didn’t phase Kylo any, cue the resting bitch face. Callista pulled the curtain so Kylo could only see her outline. I guess Kylo at times forgot the word privacy. Callista even considered dropping in when Kylo was taking a shower to get back at him.

  
  


“You look lovely.” Kylo spoke.

  
  


“Huh?” Callista asked.

  
  


A chuckle from his lips.

  
  


“You look lovely.”

  
  


“T-thank you?”

  
  


Callista never got a reply but she heard the doors to the room open; Kylo had returned and Callista couldn’t help but to smile. The door to the fresher opened and Callista grabbed her loofa and chucked it at Kylo.

  
  


“Get out!” She laughed.

  
  


Kylo tried to duck but got hit in the face. He let out an “oof” and laughed as well.

  
  


“If you don’t behave, I’ll take you over my knee.” He warned.

  
  


“Oh kinky! Don’t you dare threaten me with a good time!”

  
  


Kylo took his helmet off and placed it on the sink before removing his shirt. Callista’s eyes went wide, taking him in. Callista also started to blush and she looked down. Kylo smirked at her and started to walk over to him. Kylo pulled her into a kiss and Callista blinked in shock, but slowly melted into it.

  
  


“Enjoy your shower, I got something for you to wear.” Kylo said to her.

  
  


~Callista~

Hux, Phasma, Kylo and myself later that day were on a shuttle. I wasn’t sure where we were going but I was shocked at what Kylo had got me. I was dressed in a red and black ball gown with white gems on it. It was like out of a royal’s closet.

  
  


“Thank you again.” I said to him.

  
  


“You’re welcome, it looks...divine on you.” He said, taking a gulp between looks and divine.

  
  


Hux was piloting and Phasma was there to keep us safe, or so Kylo told me. He had me sitting in his lap and my head was against his chest. You’d think that one would be scared, to be this close to Commander Kylo Ren, the Jedi killer. Some call him a monster but he’s human like myself.

  
  


“So where are we going?” I asked.

  
  


“Wait and see Callista.” Kylo told me for probably the third time.

  
  


I nodded and laughed. We’ve been out of the ship for about an hour now. Hux turned his head to us.

  
  


“Commander, we’re about to descend on the planet.”

  
  


“Very well, thank you General.”

  
  


I tried to look out the window but could only see a bit. It look like that it was day time there, did Kylo forget that I can’t see in the light?!

  
  


“Relax, it’s fine, you have your eye cover right?” Kylo whispered.

  
  


“Yes.” I replied.

  
  


The ship started to lower itself down to the planet. It was colourful and bright compared to my planet. I turned to Kylo and even with his mask on I could tell he was smiling.

  
  


“Welcome to Naboo.”

  
  


~Kylo~

“I owe you an apology.”I said to Callista as we sat down for dinner.

  
  


The day was long and I hoped Callista was enjoying it. First I took her to the waterfall near by, then I took her into the city to shop for some new dresses; after that we had lunch at a cafe my Grandmother liked. I had to buy Phasma and Hux time for them to put this together. Two plates of chicken parm, a glass of milk for the lady and a glass of wine for myself.

  
  


“For what?” She asked.

  
  


“When I said you needed to overcome your disability. Honestly now that I look back on it, I seem like an asshole.”

  
  


“No, I know you didn’t mean anything about it but trust me it’s not easy for everyone. It’s like a spectrum, some can work with it, some can’t and some can have it for a short time, and some have it for life. Just because someone has an issue doesn’t mean the shouldn’t be treated with kindness and respect like a person. I know some people don’t like hearing it, some don’t like being said they’re an inspiration; and they’re allowed to say that.”

  
  


“What about for you?”

  
  


“I’m just me Ky.”

  
  


“You’re too modest and humble.” I chuckled.

  
  


“I’m just honest when it comes to this. Everyone is different with a disability but they still deserve to be treated correctly, and get the help they need.” Callista answered.

  
  


“I see. What else can you tell me?” I asked.

  
  


“Well…”

  
  


She needed a moment to think, taking a bite of her food. A smile played on her face and I could tell she was enjoying the food. Well at least this was working, believe it or not I’ll have to- ugh the thought makes me want to hurl. I’ll have to thank Hux later and Phasma as always.

  
  


“People with disabilities are discriminated against, at Lunox, we’re not perfect but we do try our best to protect them and give them opportunities. I really wish that more places were like that. I mean why punish people for something that isn’t their fault.”

I only nodded, I started to keep what she was saying in mind. If I were to get some disabled workers for the First Order, would it make us stronger? Would it help our cause? I’d have to ponder; I didn’t want to do this just cause. If I were to do this I would have to do this the right way.

  
  


“Ky?” Callista asked, breaking my thoughts.

  
  


“Sorry, was thinking. What did you say?” I asked.

  
  


“I didn’t say anything.” She giggled.

  
  


It actually felt nice to get away from all of this; the First Order, Snoke, the Resistance...it felt nice. I didn’t want this to end and she smiled at me.

  
  


“Tell me about yourself?” She asked.

  
  


“Uh...well I was at Luke Skywalker’s training academy but I ended up burning it to the ground.” I admitted.

  
  


“Wait why?” She asked.

  
  


“I’ll tell you one day, I’m sorry it’s still hard to talk about my past.” I answered.

  
  


She only nodded before taking another bite of her food. Just thinking about that part of my past still pained me; but Snoke loves using it to make me stronger. Wait...holy crap she finished her food already? I didn’t even truly touch mine yet.

  
  


“You spaced out.”

  
  


It was like she read my mind. Callista took my hand in hers and it was like the Force slowed down time; a song could be heard humming lightly in my ears.

  
  


“You hear it too?”

  
  


“Yes, I do.”

  
  


“We can hear the song more than any others, it’s soothing for us and it’s magic. I’m happy you hear it too.”

  
  


Our eyes met and I could hear a piano being played.

  
  


~3rd Person~

  
  


Both Callista and Kylo heard a piano being played; they both get up from the table and started to follow the sound of it. In the living room, Hux was manning it and he was warming up. Callista smiled lightly as Kylo kept his eyes on him. Hux had his eyes close, letting the music flow through him.

  
  


“Since when do you play?” Kylo asked.

  
  


“My Mother taught me when I was young. She used to play all the time, I do miss her; my Father was a bastard.” Hux replied.

  
  


Callista felt sorry for the man.

  
  


“Do you know “And Forever”?” Callista asked.

  
  


“Oh yes, that’s a classic love song.” Hux smiled.

  
  


Kylo took Callista’s hand as he walked her to the center of the living room. Hux started to play and Kylo lead her into a dance. Kylo kept the time with the song and the two look each other in the eyes.

  
  


“Sometimes I feel so all alone, finding myself callin' your name.” Callista started to sing.

  
  


“When we're apart, so far away; Hopin' it's me that you're thinkin' of.” Kylo sang.

  
  


Phasma was sitting away from them, watching from afar. Under her helmet, she was smiling. The plan came together perfectly and both Hux and herself would sleep knowing that no one died today. Kylo spun Callista around and Phasma felt like a proud Mother. Hux kept his eyes close and could feel the music in him, the notes playing without problem.

“Could it be true, could it be real?” Callista felt herself blush.

  
  


My heart says that you're the one.” They both sang, the Force humming along.

  
  


Again the Force made it seem that time didn’t matter, that the spotlight were on these two and only them. The way Hux was touching the keys, it felt like a wave through water; rippling gently, causing peace in the room.

“There's noone else, you're the only one for me.” Kylo felt that line in his heart.

  
  


Was it the light pulling him to that? No, it couldn’t be. Kylo spun Callista around gently, her eyes shining like the moon and bright like the sun.

  
  


“Yes, this time my love's the real thing. Never felt that love is so right. The world seemed such an empty place. We need someone we could give our all.” Both could feel this in their souls.

  
  


Kylo dipped Callista down, both of them still keeping their eyes on each other.

  
  


“Baby, it's you-” Callista whispered.

  
  


“We'll be together now and forever.” Both sang.

  
  


It sounded like they were both out of breath, like they had kissed and felt passion take the wind out of their lungs.

“Could it be true, could it be real?” Callista’s voice echoed.

  
  


“My heart says that you're the one.” Both sang.

“There's noone else, you're the only one for me.” Kylo said.

  
  


He pulled her close to him; her head resting against his chest. Callista could hear his heart beating.

  
  


“Yes, this time my love's the real thing. Never felt that love is so right. The world seemed such an empty place. We need someone we could give our all. Baby, it's you, we'll be together now and forever.” Both said before taking in a breath.

  
  


“Key change!” Hux shouted.

“Never felt that love is so right. The world seemed such an empty place. We need someone we could give our all. Baby, it's you, we'll be together now and forever.’

  
  


Hux finished playing and both Callista and Kylo couldn’t take their eyes off each other. Callista smiled at Kylo and places his hand on her left cheek.

  
  


“Now kiss!” Phasma yelled.

  
  


“Phasma!”


End file.
